Her Orange Miracle
by Groundis
Summary: Fox was a sweetheart, the kindest, gentlest soul she'd ever met. But there was more to him than that. Something aggressive, something exciting. Some small part of his soul that made her heart skip a beat and made her breath catch. She'd stop at nothing to uncover it. (Adult Content)
1. Chapter 1

Part One | Her Orange Miracle

Fox had two distinct parts to his personality. Not many people knew that about him, and even fewer had seen it firsthand. Over the past few months aboard the Great Fox though, Krystal had witnessed the other Fox slip out into the open for a few brief, exhilarating moments. Everyone thought of the orange fox as a gentle, sweet, shy person, and for the most part they were right. Fox's capacity for kindness and sympathy was unending. The number of times he'd slipped her one of his homemade blueberry muffins or stayed close by when memories of her home came crashing down proved that much.

She was irrevocably, hopelessly in love with Fox, every single thing about him. She wasn't afraid to admit it to herself, even if she hadn't worked up the courage to tell him yet. Everything about the orange vulpine drove her crazy, begged her to mash her lips rough up against his, dared her to pin him up against the nearest wall and demonstrate precisely how much she wanted him. The way his nose twitched every time he yawned, the way the tip of his tail flicked back and forth whenever he was excited, the way his mind would light up and encompass her in his radiant warmth... Fox was her orange miracle. The single most important person that would ever enter her life. After he'd rescued her on Sauria all those months ago, they'd become best friends almost overnight. She spent every waking moment in his company these days, her mind defaulting to longing and discomfort whenever they were separated. And every so often when they were together, if she was paying close enough attention, she'd be rewarded with a fleeting glimpse of the second side of her Foxy. His more... dominant side.

It only slipped out when he was caught off guard, and even then, only for an instant before he could scramble to regain control over himself. The first time she'd ever seen it had been after they'd received a particularly hefty bill for ship repairs. They'd been laughing and talking together in his office as he skimmed through the team's finances. He had a goofy smile on his face as he sat behind his desk, while she teased him from a springy blue couch along one wall. It'd been yet another perfect snapshot of the two of them, one that she'd happily stashed away alongside the countless other sublime instants she'd spent at his side.

In the midst of their conversation though, Fox suddenly fell silent, coming to an abrupt halt mid-sentence as he spoke. She'd looked over to see what was wrong, only to be met by a crushing look of defeat spread across the vulpine's face. His ears drooped at the corners, mimicking how he wilted in his chair. Krystal didn't even need to ask what the problem was, given the circumstances. The heat from his usually blazing furnace of a mind had been all but snuffed out. He looked... Depressed. Forlorn. The listlessness in his eyes hurt the vixen deeper than she'd ever thought possible, experiencing his pain just as acutely as he did.

She knew how stressful leading their little band could be. There were a staggering number of moving parts and large expenses that needed to be kept track of. Krystal had to hold back a small whimper in that moment. She hated seeing him like this, with his usual vibrancy evaporated off, with the life that typically danced in his eyes whisked away. A small voice in the back of her head cried out at her to help the vulpine, not only out of a sense of duty and debt to tod who had sacrificed so much for her, but also because seeing him happy, with joy in his posture and laughter in his eyes... It was electrifying. Nothing in the universe could compare to Fox's smile. Nothing in existence made her feel so free, so hopeful as his sheepish, goofy grin. In that moment, Krystal would've done anything to see it. She'd have done anything to put him back in his usual happy, shy mood.

That was the thought that changed everything.

A twinkling spark of inspiration pulsed through her mind. It was short, simple... and wonderfully transgressive. Her face and ears flushed with a devious heat the instant it popped into her head. Krystal bit her bottom lip anxiously, expectantly. She immediately knew that she needed to follow through with it. Maybe it was because she couldn't restrain the love and commitment she felt towards Fox for another second, maybe it was because she wanted so desperately for him to reciprocate her love, or maybe it was just because she couldn't stand seeing him down without trying to come to his rescue. Whatever the motivation was, it propelled the vixen to her feet, the couch underneath her complaining as she pushed off of it. Krystal closed the distance between the two of them in a few brisk steps, bringing her right next to the love of her life. He was looking forward with his head in one hand, staring in disbelief at the sheer number of zeroes on the screen in front of him. Krystal took a deep breath, butterflies flitting in her stomach. A little smile teased on her mouth, somehow simultaneously nervous and eager for the next few seconds. She clamped down on the shaky feeling though, holding it down and letting the love she felt for the vulpine take its place. After all... What was the worst that could happen?

Slowly, the vixen reached one hand out. She hesitated, her fingers hovering in the air next to him for a second before letting them gently come to rest on his shoulder. She ran her hand over his strong arm, massaging his muscles as she rubbed at the tense knots and stress just underneath his fur. Her touch seemed to shock him out of his reverie, his face flicking around to the soft hand sitting on him. It was only a second later before he began to follow her arm upwards. His jade eyes travelled along their blue path until they came to a rest in hers, their gazes locking over the few inches holding them apart. They were wide as dinner plates, she couldn't help but notice with a soft giggle. She wasn't anywhere near finished yet, though.

Without ever glancing away, she set a second hand on his shoulder, a quiet laugh escaping her as she leaned into him slightly. This was where the fun would really start. Krystal lowered herself down slowly, imperceptibly, bringing her chest even with his face. She couldn't help but blush as she pushed her arms together ever so slightly, purposefully teasing Fox with an unobstructed peek down her shirt. He gulped, the cords in his arms turning to rock underhand as he did his best to keep his eyes from drifting downwards. He failed miserably, much to her delight, his nose practically buried in her generous cleavage. The vixen bent forwards, practically pressing her breasts against the side of his head as she brought her muzzle up. She moved down an inch further, planting a single, tender kiss on the top of his head.

As her lips brushed lightly against his fur, the blazing inferno raging in his embarrassed, excited blush radiated out into her exposed chest. She lingered there, pressed up against him, for a few seconds longer than absolutely necessary. Only when she could tell that his mind was well and truly derailed did she finally pull back to see his handsome face, being careful to make sure his… view, was never interrupted. The chaos storming in his mind was adorably evident in his expression, she noticed with another short giggle. His breath came in rapid spikes, and one of his ears twitched anxiously at even the quietest noise far off in the ship.

Krystal quickly found herself lost in his huge, expressive eyes. He stared up at her with a feverish look of nervousness and excitement, fear and care…. If he had any response to what she'd just done, it was lost in the rolling waves of his storming thoughts. So instead, Fox's vision was simply fixed in hers, looking just as deep into her own eyes as she saw into his. The vulpine was at a loss for words, his lips parted slightly in shock. A small smile appeared on her mouth. Just as she'd planned. Now, she'd remind him why he never had to worry about anything, so long as she was nearby. She slipped every ounce of the protective devotion she felt for the orange fox into each of the next words she spoke.

"No matter what happens, Fox…" she started, placing a careful, delicate hand under his chin and guiding his face towards her own. Only a single, electric inch separated them at that point. His breath was hot and sweet on her cheek, his handsome features filling the entirety of her vision. "I'll always be here for you. Always."

In the next moment, she'd expected Fox to burst in mortification, blushing and stammering as he tried and failed to regain control of his mental faculties. It was one of the cutest things he did. She relished sending him into that dire tailspin, teasing him just enough to make his mind swirl with care and excitement. It never failed to elicit a coo of adoration from her. But, this time, something unexpected darted across his expression first. Something that she'd never seen before, something she hadn't anticipated. It only lasted for a fleeting instant before vanishing back into nonexistence. But what she saw was no mistake. Her breath caught in her throat, her own mind stunned into an exhilarated frenzy by what she saw.

In the second before Fox descended into the shyness that she'd anticipated… An unmistakable hunger flashed in his eyes. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest as his look gripped her, her body frozen in place by the power and will he suddenly exuded. Fire blazed in his eyes, their emerald depths glowing bright and sharp with a verdant flame. Every ounce of his mind and body was luring her in, announcing that he wanted nothing more than to pin her up against the wall behind them and claim her as his own. A shudder coursed down her spine out of pure, instinctual pleasure at the image that flashed in her mind's eye.

She'd never seen her Foxy like this before. His entire being, mind and body, was consumed with nothing more than pure, overwhelming desire in that moment. A pure, overwhelming desire that was directed entirely at her. Her knees went weak under his laser-like focus. She'd never wanted anything more than, in that moment, for Fox to give into whatever primal drive was coursing through his mind. For her normally shy and sweet vulpine to snap, to rip off whatever clothing separated them and do what she'd been fantasizing about since the day they'd met. It was a look of total want, of total love, of total thirst. And unfortunately, it vanished as quickly as it appeared.

Only a single beat passed before the lust in his posture evaporated, leaving behind a vulpine who looked just as stunned by his own reaction as he was by her sudden advance. If Fox hadn't been reduced into a stammering, stuttering mess before, he certainly was now. His ears glowed bright red in embarrassment, his lips opening and closing as he desperately searched for any way to explain himself. Needless to say, nothing came. The two foxes sat in silence for an eternity, the air between them crackling with tension, ionized by the crashing waves of anxiousness, desire, passion, and love surging between them. Neither moved a single muscle, neither took a single breath as they sat in a dazed stupor.

Eventually, Fox managed to push himself to his feet, stammering out a nigh-incomprehensible excuse for himself as he stumbled his way out of the room. The door shut behind him with a click, leaving her alone in the office. For a long minute, all she could do was stand by his now empty chair, processing what she'd just witnessed in an uncomprehending trance. Her shock only lasted for so long though. And once it had faded, the vivid memory of Fox's sheer desire was still branded bright into her memory.

Krystal knew instantly, without a shadow of a doubt, that she wanted nothing more than for Fox to look at her again with those same wanting, desirous eyes. For him to be on the hunt, with only her in his sights. Every ounce of his will and being concentrated down into capturing her, and making her his own. Another shiver of delight tingled in her body, making her toes curl, making her bite her bottom lip. She needed Fox to look at her like that again.

Fox cared about her, she knew that much. Since the first day she'd joined the crew, he'd gone out of his way to make her feel welcome. From the small acts of kindness that he'd drop in her lap with a tiny smile and blush, to the devoted protection that always burned bright in his mind, Fox had given her so much. A small tear collected in the corner of her eye before she could brush it away with a trembling hand and a small laugh. Fox had made her happier than she'd ever thought she could be, after everything had been ripped out of her life with such brutality. She'd been convinced that she could never be this happy again. And the caring, loving vulpine had proven her wildly, wonderfully wrong. Now, she wanted nothing more than to make him as happy as he made her, to fill his own body with the same overjoyed butterflies that flitted in her stomach. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, with the vulpine that made her feel so ecstatic, with the fox she'd stop at nothing to please.

The way Fox had looked at her told her one thing in no uncertain terms. Even if he couldn't say it himself, at least some small part of his mind wanted her as badly as she wanted him. Krystal sank down in the chair he'd just vacated, taking a deep breath in, letting his lingering scent play in her nose. A devious grin spread on her lips as idea after idea raced through her head, each more seductive than the last. She'd get her Foxy to look at her like again. She'd get her Foxy to snap, and get to that small, animal part of his mind that she'd unearthed today. For her own sake, and for his.

/

"Good morning, Fox."

The vulpine glanced up when he heard Krystal's voice, watching her step into the room he'd been exercising in. A grin was quick to bloom on his lips when they made eye contact. "Morning Krys. Sleep well?" Fox set the weights he'd been lifting down, turning instead to face her as he wiped the sweat off his brow with a towel. A little relief flooded into Krystal's mind at how relaxed he looked. It had been a few days since their previous… learning experience about each other, and thankfully, it seemed to have been safely relegated into the past, little more than a memory. Not that she planned to keep it that way for very long. She dug her nails into her palms, doing her best to hold down the smile that was toying at the corners of her mouth. She'd been hoping to get him alone in the gym just like this, and now that her wish had been granted, it was time to see just how just far she could push and prod her Foxy. That could wait for a few minutes though. Getting to talk to the tod was always the sunniest part of her day. Just hearing his voice was a gift she refused to squander, no matter how many times she'd enjoyed it during their conversations well into the morning hours.

 _Speaking of enjoying Fox…_

Krystal couldn't help it when the tempting words crossed her mind, encouraging her eyes to dart up and down his sculpted body. She'd be hard pressed to find a time when she didn't think Fox was the handsomest person she knew, but there was something special about the way he looked after exercising that never failed to get her heart pounding. His musky scent hung thick in the air, and his t-shirt clung to the contours of the defined muscles in his arms and torso. His already bright, warm orange fur glistened in the light with sweat. The vixen licked her lips greedily. It was a sight she was sure she'd never get tired of. One she hoped she'd get to explore with more than just her eyes someday. Eventually, she was brought back to her senses by an expectant look from the fox, shifting his weight to one foot and slinging his towel over his shoulder.

"Yes," she replied simply, shrugging and turning away in an attempt to hide the blush forming on her face. She said the first thing that came to her mind, trying to divert her attention away from his persistently distracting body. "I heard Slippy talking on his communicator again when I walked by last night. I may have overheard something interesting."

Fox arched one eyebrow at her, a curious grin on his mouth. "Oh yeah? What've I got to worry about this time?" His eyes narrowed after a second, a little worry slipping into his expression. "Don't tell me he's planning on filling up the cargo bay with those snack cakes again."

The vixen giggled, both at Fox's sudden seriousness and at the memory of the rows and rows of pink and blue boxes that had been stacked as far as the eye could see, each full of the treats that Slippy seemed dangerously addicted to. Needless to say, the toad had been polishing them off in record time. "Not as far as I know. Although, I'd keep a careful eye on the ship's manifest. He's down to his last few boxes," she finished with a sly look. Her teasing only seemed to fuel the vulpine's warmth, his crooked grin growing, his mind radiating a protective heat that she basked in like the warm summer sun.

"Well if that's not it, then what'd you find out, Blue Sleuth?" He went toe to toe with her teasing and poking, a bright laugh rumbling behind his words. Krystal couldn't help but giggle a little at the silly name, endeared by any nickname the orange fox could come up with for her.

"Apparently, the person he's been talking to every night is named Amanda," she began, seeing the vulpine's ears immediately shoot up at the female name. "It seems our mechanic has found himself a girlfriend."

Fox let out a quick breath of air, disbelief plastered to his face. "You're kidding," he chuckled, shaking his head and covering his eyes with one hand.

"I'm afraid not. It sounded like they were getting along quite well too," she replied, tail wagging lazily behind her. Fox sighed again, peeking out at her from behind his fingers.

"Well, good for him," Fox started, resigned. A hint of melancholy crept into his expression after pondering for a moment, making the tips of his mouth turn down. "I swear," he mumbled, looking off to the side, "at this rate, I'm going to be the only one left on the ship without-" The vulpine cut himself off abruptly at the end of his sentence. His shoulders went stiff, his eyes widening before darting to the ground, doing everything in his power to avoid her gaze and the words he'd almost let slip.

A jolt of excitement and pleasure crackled in her fingertips, pulsing down to the tip of her tail, making her shiver in unexpected pleasure. They both felt the mood in the room shift in an instant, the tone changing from lighthearted to something much more… Important. Intimate. She took a short step towards him, seeing his body tense at her proximity, his tail twitched anxiously behind him as he refused to meet her line of sight. Her heart fluttered in her chest at the words he'd almost said, at how close he'd been to admitting something that could change everything.

"What was that, Foxy?" she prodded, her voice somehow soft and playful despite the thrill now surging through her entire being. She could feel his mind sparking, short circuiting underneath the new pressure she was applying. If she was being honest, she wasn't faring much better herself. Her breathing was fast and her pulse faster, forcing her fists to ball up at her sides, clenching at the fabric of her sweatpants. Maybe, just maybe, if she pushed hard enough here, she could catch another glimpse of the other Fox. Maybe he would finally reveal that he really did want her as badly as she wanted him, in the grand culmination of the months she'd spent waiting and watching. Krystal kept her eyes locked on him, practically able to feel the heat radiating off of his body. She returned it with her own sweet, innocent look, all the while hiding the tempest rolling in her mind.

Fox gulped once, his eyes still fixed firmly on his feet. He had one hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously. "Just that, uh-" he started, fumbling for words. His sentence came out haltingly, nearly driving her mad with suspense and anticipation. "I-I guess I'll be the only one around here, you know… Not in a relationship," he finished quickly. The orange fox did his best to slip the last word out casually, but he knew that the odds of him succeeding were direly low. His eyes peeked up from the floor after he was done, glimpsing the blue fox and trying to see if she'd noticed his stumble.

She had.

Krystal's heart leapt into her throat at the mere mention, at the simply possibility of Fox looking for something more with somebody. A bolt of lightning shot through her, making her fur stand on end in nearly unbearable anticipation, her stomach performing the flips that she felt like doing herself. Maybe he hadn't said her name out loud, but there was no doubt in her mind now. He wanted this just as badly as she did. Of course, she couldn't say so, not yet. Not when so much hung in the balance between the two of them, uncertain. But she'd be damned if she wasn't going to push as hard as she possibly could now. Every night since she'd met Fox, she'd dreamed of pulling him up against her body, of feeling his fur brush against hers. Of telling him that she'd protect him to her last breath, just like she knew he'd do for her. Krystal could see that dream dangling in front of her, just barely out of reach. The maddening closeness of it all only steeled her determination. She would get Fox to admit that he wanted her. That he loved her.

The vixen felt herself drawn closer to the orange fox, magnets tugging them together. She saw Fox flinch again, but he held his ground, peering up at her with that same shy care that never failed to stop her heart. "Well, at the very least," she started, her voice laced with mischief, "I'm sure you'll manage to beat out Falco." Despite everything, she managed to get a quick laugh out of her Foxy at that, a small streak of joy piercing the broiling emotions in his mind. The soft sound brought a smile to her lips. She'd never get tired of admiring the complex, vibrant canvas of his mind, displaying his masterful paintings of thoughts and feelings. "And besides…" she murred, closing the remaining distance between them, only a tantalizingly small inch separating her and the one person she wanted more than anyone else in the world, the one animal she, without the slightest hesitation, would give up everything for. The vixen brought one hand up, letting it trail down from his shoulder into his own shaky palm, her fingers playfully entwining around his. "I bet the person you're looking for is closer than you think."

They held each other's gaze for a long second after that, Fox's emerald eyes wide with disbelief. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to pounce on him and drag him to the floor, to pleasure him and be pleasured by him in every single way she could think of until they'd both been reduced to panting, blushing puddles of bliss together. The tension between them hung thick in the air, pulsing between their rapidly rising and falling chests, beaming between their wide, eager eyes. Fox didn't even try to speak. His lips were parted slightly in stunned silence, unable to form even the most basic of sounds. It took all of the vixen's self-control not to lean in over the inch-wide gap separating them, finally pressing her own lips up against his in a moment she'd only fantasized about. She couldn't give in so early though, not while he still hadn't said anything. The acknowledgment that her feelings were mutual needed to come from his own mouth first. She needed to be certain that he wanted this as badly as she did, and all she could do was wait in nervous expectancy until he was ready. More than anything though, she needed to see that hungry lust in his eyes when he looked at her. She would do anything to be the sole object of his desire again. Nothing was going to stop her from witnessing it a second time.

Krystal spun on her heel, pulling back from the vulpine and letting the spell between them dissolve into the charged air. Her tail flicked around to bat against his chest, the soft hairs on her tail brushing just underneath his chin. The love she felt for Fox was undeniable, permeating into every one of her thoughts. Now, she just needed to show him. And, fortunately, she'd come prepared with a plan to do just that. A devilish grin spread across her lips as she imagined the delights that the next few minutes were going to hold. She hadn't even gotten to the good part yet. An idea had been lodged in her head ever since their last run-in. She'd been hesitant at first about following through with something so… risqué. If she pushed too hard, the possibility that Fox would cut her off, turning cold and distant seemed like a sickening, all too real possibility. Now that Fox had let it slip that he wanted something more though, her worries seemed insignificant.

Krystal left the tod for a moment, striding instead over to the far wall and examining the various tools and targets that were hanging on pegs and strewn across the ground. One hand tapped at her temple as she scanned the equipment, and she could feel the vulpine's starstruck stare on the back of her head while her eyes darted from side to side. Eventually, she settled on the one object she knew better than anyone else on the ship: her staff. She reached up to the rack it'd been stored on, pulling it down and feeling its familiar, metallic weight in her hands. She gave it a few rapid spins, the rod more like an extension of her body than a weapon after all these years. Today though, it'd be serving a slightly different purpose from usual. Her grip tightened around its golden surface, the grooves on its face digging into her hands.

 _It's now or never, Krystal. You know what to do._

She took a deep breath, steeling her singing nerves. Since the first time Krystal had laid eyes on him, her fantasies had been littered with scenarios just like this one. There was no doubt in her mind how badly she wanted to do this, but Fox's potentially icy response had always stopped her dead in her tracks. Now though... She would go to any lengths to get her point across. This would get Fox to come clean, one way or another. She nodded once, making a soft noise in her throat. After a brief moment, Krystal looked back over her shoulder at the vulpine who was still standing frozen exactly where she'd left him. Only the anticipation flirting in her stomach stopped her from letting out an adoring coo at his stunned expression and the mix of excitement and hesitation clearly battling in his head. His eyes immediately snapped up to meet hers when she turned. If he thought this was a lot to handle, then he was in for quite the ride. By the time she was done, she'd leave him breathless and spinning.

"Come on, Foxy," she started, beckoning him over with one finger and a warm smile, "I need to get some practice in with my staff today. Could you help me with the stretches?" Her heart thundered in her chest, but somehow she managed to keep her voice level, deceptively innocuous. With a burst of effort, she swallowed her nerves, instead simply batting her eyelashes at him innocently, keeping her hands clasped safely behind her back. His eyes seemed to refocus on her as she spoke, the fog around his mind clearing slightly, pulling back the curtains to reveal a storm raging in his head. For a brief moment, Krystal worried she'd pushed too hard, too quickly. What if she'd accidentally scared him off, had ruined her chance with the one person she had left in her life? She steeled her heart for his inevitable retreat, for Fox to snuff out her hopes.

Only, he didn't flee.

With a quiet gulp and a quick nod, Fox took a few hesitant steps forward, eventually coming to a stop next to her on the training pads. Uncertainty, care, mischief, fear… Krystal could feel it all swirling in his mind, working its way into his features and diffusing into his posture. It was on the brink of overwhelming him. But above it all was something that lifted the weight on her chest. Something that very nearly made her gasp in relief.

She saw that warm, loving spark in his eyes.

It was the same protective glint that had greeted her when the vulpine saved her back on Sauria, that made her breath catch every time she'd seen it afterwards. Fox wasn't going to leave her. A deep breath filled the vixen's lungs, leaving her feeling light and bubbly. This would work.

There weren't many ways to send Fox truly over the edge. He was steady, a constant warmth in her life amidst all the cold uncertainty, which was part of the reason she loved him so much. But after having spent so long near him... she'd learned a few ways to send him into shock.

Without skipping a beat, she spun around on her heel, facing away from the tod and letting her tail lazily lag behind and flick in front of his nose, the sound of her jewelry clinking and tinkling echoing softly across the gym. She reached both hands up to the zipper on the front of her hoodie, toying with it in one hand before slowly, teasingly, beginning to slide it down the length of her chest. As the zipper moved over the swell of her breasts, the thin clothing first toppled off from around one of her shoulders, and then the other, eventually slipping down her back and revealing her bare arms. When the zipper finally reached the bottom of its path it pulled apart with a soft click, and the garment tumbled to the ground around her ankles, leaving her in nothing more than the form fitting tank top that she knew always ignited a fervor in Fox's mind. It hugged her chest in the most unfairly perfect way, the thin straps somehow magically managing to contain her ample bosom, accentuating her curves and inviting lingering eyes. Anytime he so much as got a glimpse of her in it, Fox would begin stammering jumbled sounds, usually bumping into a few pieces of furniture before excusing himself from the room. The vixen didn't need to be facing him to know that this occasion was no different. As soon as she felt the fabric collect around her feet, she could practically hear his pulse stop, could feel the massive surge of hot energy pulsing in his mind. His reaction only made her more positive that this was a good idea.

Not relenting in her offensive, Krystal's hands wandered down to her hips, toying with the elastic of the sweatpants she was wearing. She ran a finger underneath the clothing, feeling it pull away from her soft fur. After a moment of teasing, she slowly worked the elastic down from her waist, making sure to bend over just enough for the vulpine to get the perfect view of her shapely bottom. She couldn't help but giggle as she peeked back at him for a moment, seeing an adorable war play out on his face as he decided whether he needed to run or stay exactly where he was. And thankfully, the latter seemed to be winning out. She tugged the fabric down further, feeling it slip down over her rear, eventually falling down past her knees. The cloth hit the ground with a small sound, revealing her lower half clothed in nothing more than a pair of shorts that Katt had bought her earlier that month. In that moment, hearing Fox's gasp for air and sensing the hurricane raging in his mind, she decided that she'd have to listen to Katt's fashion advice more often. They hugged her legs perfectly, framing her curves and leaving just enough to the imagination to demand undivided attention. Krystal swayed her hips a little more than necessary as she turned back around to face the orange fox of her dreams, holding her staff lazily in one hand, letting it trail alongside her.

If nothing else, the embarrassed, astonished, and in no uncertain terms aroused, look on Fox's face made all of this worth it. But she was going to get more out of this than just another cute expression from the tod. She cocked her head to the side slightly, giggling at the rigidness of his back as she stepped towards him, making sure his view of her chest was delightfully clear when she bounced up and down a few times. "Thanks, Foxy," she started, hushing her voice to an enticing coo. "I promise, this will be… fun." She let the last word roll off her tongue in her most teasing tone, doing her best not to laugh at both how silly she was sure she must have sounded and at how prominent the heated blush in Fox's twitching ears had become.

However, his uproar seemed to clear when he heard her voice, the broiling turmoil in his mind simmering down by the smallest amount. Fox held her gaze with those expressive emerald eyes of his, even managing to give her a little grin in response. "Krys…" he started, a genuine care in his words even as he squirmed where he stood, "If - if you're nearby, I'll always be having fun. I promise."

It took all of the vixen's self-control not to break down then and there in a tidal wave of adoration and warmth, to throw all caution to the wind and tackle him to the ground in a passionate embrace and never, ever let go. With a burst of concentrated effort though, she managed to restrain her response to a sly smile and a shiver of pleasure. She swore, by the end of this, she'd make the vulpine feel just as ecstatic as he always made her feel.

Instead of responding with her words, she simply slipped to the ground in front of him, lowering herself down on all fours without breaking eye contact. She moved quickly enough to keep the delightful tension streaming between their bodies, but slowly enough to make sure he received the full view as she got on her hands and knees. A quiet breath escaping from Fox's lips let her know that she'd succeeded in her task, and with a light giggle, she peeked up to see Fox's eyes fixed rapt on her, not looking away as she'd half expected they'd be. Her soft laugh only seemed to make his mind burn brighter.

As wonderful as the feelings and emotions being swapped between their minds were though, she still had a mission to accomplish. Slowly, Krystal stretched out across the pads underneath her, the cold vinyl tickling the fur on her legs and stomach. She wiggled her hips for the vulpine as she readjusted herself on the floor, letting her body stretch out, feeling the tension in her bones and muscles fade away in relaxation. After a moment spent collecting herself, she pulled her body into its first pose. The vixen pushed her hands against the mats to lift the front of her body up, arching her back so she could look forward while leaving her lower half flat against the floor. This particular position had a few perks. It let her tease her chest out to him, as she purposefully pushed her arms together a little closer than necessary to squeeze her already voluptuous breasts together. Normally she would've been a bit more mindful of the cleavage spilling out over her top, but now, she only stretched her back out further to accentuate it. It left her lower half on full display as well, even allowing her to flick the tip of her tail around to playfully cover the small of her back. Best of all though, it let her look him straight in the eye in an effort to size up his reaction to her leaving her body on full display for his enjoyment.

She wasn't disappointed.

Fox's face, simply put, looked as if it was stuck in a state of perpetual shock. His jaw hung open slightly, his eyes wide and unblinking, the lines of his face drawn back in wild disbelief and warring incomprehension. He looked stunned. But, underneath it all, Krystal could tell that, without a shadow of a doubt… the vulpine was excited. Happy. It was clear from the bonfire in his mind and the little smile teasing on his bashful lips that even if every fiber of his being was screaming at him to flee, at least some small part of him was lapping up every second of this. A satisfied blush burned in her ears, knowing that she was having exactly the effect she wanted.

"Well, Foxy?" Krystal asked in a devious voice, motioning behind herself with her head. "Get down here and stretch me out." She held back a laugh, both at the ridiculousness of the words and their effect on the poor vulpine's already dwindling sanity. With little more than rapid nod and a short breath, he shuffled behind her. She could feel his eyes traveling up and down her body, tracing out the curve of her back, the sway of her hips. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to stay perfectly still for him, to let him commit her entire figure to memory. The mere thought that she was important enough to him to deserve such attention left her feeling warm and fuzzy. She wanted nothing more than for Fox to memorize her every detail, to exist perfectly for him inside all his wildest thoughts and fantasies. After a long, hesitant moment, he finally crouched down next to her, his glowing form only a few inches away. He didn't move for what felt like an unending eternity. She nearly went mad with anticipation as his hands hovered only an inch over her body. Eventually though, her patience was rewarded.

Gingerly, tenderly, the vulpine laid his fingers against her bare back, pressing down into her soft fur with his incendiary touch. Her mind exploded under his hands, bursting with pure euphoria. She bit her tongue, suppressing a long, loud moan as his contact sent a shiver of bliss along the length of her body. Her fur stood on end, crackling electricity arcing across her skin as his fingers drifted across it. It wasn't enough, she realized instantly with a needy pant. She wanted more. Once the vixen had reclaimed control of her thoughts, she vaguely realized that Fox was still holding back, avoiding touching her more than absolutely necessary. That simply wouldn't do. She threw him another longing look over her shoulder, doing her best to keep a calm, level tone as she spoke, to hide the thrill tossing and turning in her head.

"Y-you can do better than that," she managed, getting that blush she loved so much to bloom again on his face. "Don't be afraid to get a little rough, Foxy. I like my exercise a bit more… high impact." She let each word roll off her tongue with as much mischief as she could muster without letting her voice crack. To complete the moment, she flicked her tail to one side, wrapping it around the back of his neck for a split-second before uncoiling it just as quickly. Fox only blinked in sensory overload, frozen in place. Behind his overwhelmed exterior though, Krystal could feel something brewing in his head, something tantalizing, something exciting. A new confidence was blossoming in his mind. It was just a spark now, but... maybe she could kindle it into something more. "Now come on, use those muscles of yours for something other than saving vixens from bottomless pits."

Despite everything, that managed to get a little chuckle out of the vulpine. He hesitated for a small second, but mercifully, he eventually relaxed, scooting in an inch closer to her. "I don't know," he began with a surprisingly steady tone, "that worked out pretty well for you, didn't it?" Some of the worry on his face faded away as he spoke, replaced by a goofy smile. His voice lowered as he finished, barely above a whisper. "I guess since you're still here with me... It worked out pretty well for me, too." The softness in his words renewed the butterflies flitting in her stomach, nearly making her collapse then and there in a mess of whimpering and love. Goddesses, he was so sweet.

She was brought back to reality a second later though with a shudder of elation, as Fox's hands pressed down into her back more firmly. He hesitated less this time, slowly, carefully letting his hands travel down until they came to rest on her hips. His touch was still soft and cautious, but there was a new zeal behind it, an electricity that left her almost as stunned as Fox seemed. Doubt and worry still haunted his thoughts; that much was obvious. But, maybe, just maybe, there was hope.

After another moment, the vulpine grasped her around the waist, pressing down and arching her back even more than before. Her muscles strained against themselves under Fox's pressure, mirroring the tension she felt tugging at her heartstrings. Krystal could feel the already form-fitting top she was wearing constrict around her chest, her shorts molding to the contours of her legs. The vixen couldn't help but smirk just a little bit. Clearly, Fox wasn't oblivious to her wardrobe choice. Still blushing like a madman, she could feel him drink it all in, committing every inch of her body to memory. She loved the feeling of his eyes and hands pouring over her, learning her curves.

They stayed like that for several long, blissful seconds, simply reveling in each other's presence and the sheer delight brought about by the forbidden nature of what they were doing. Eventually though, Krystal decided to move her little plan into its next phase. As much as she loved the idea of Fox memorizing every inch of her body with his shy touch, she was dying for a shot at learning the vulpine's toned body too.

With a short sigh, Krystal finally lowered herself down, letting the tension flow out of her bones. She felt Fox jump a little as she did, stirring her fur. He pulled his hands away the instant she moved, the motion snapping him out of the trance she'd lulled him into. She immediately missed the warmth of his hands, the total pleasure she got from feeling his body pressed up against hers. It wouldn't be too long until she could experience it again, however. She stood back up, not even noticing the soreness in her arms and back because of the new excitement rolling in her mind. Her eyes lifted up to meet his own, and she was greeted by that sheepish expression she adored so much. His weight shifted anxiously from foot to foot, clearly unsure of what to do next. It was understandable, considering how fast she was determined to move this along. Behind his shyness though, Krystal could see that faint glimmer of joy in his eyes, that fire and vibrancy that she could lose herself in for days at a time. Despite everything...

 _He's okay with this. He wants this, just like I do._

It had to be true. She couldn't be wrong about something like this. All the signs were there, the nerves, the joy, the fire. If only... if only she could make him understand how she felt. If only she could show him that each and every time their eyes met in the morning, her breath was stolen away. If only she could tell him that whenever she saw his soft tail wagging, she wanted nothing more than to grab and hug it, never letting go. If only she could prove that she loved him.

 _You can, Krystal! The writing's on the wall! Go get him!_

The words were practically screamed in her mind, desperate and exasperated. Every fiber of her being begged for the orange fox in front of her, crying out for the one person who had given her everything. She couldn't wait a second longer; she needed to feel his body against hers again. Gingerly, Krystal lifted his face up to meet hers with a hand under his chin. His emerald eyes locked inside hers when she did, held in place by the renewed passion beating in her pulse. She gave him a hungry smile, licking her lips as she spoke.

"Your turn now," she said abruptly, spinning him around with one teasing hand. Fox looked over his shoulder as he turned, catching his gaze with hers for a moment. His eyes widened when he did, clearly recognizing that he didn't have a choice in the matter from her fiery expression. Not that he seemed to mind at all, as he responded with a beaming smile and excited chuckle. With each passing second, she could see more confidence building in his posture, more certainty accumulating on his face. With an agonizing slowness, he lowered himself down onto his hands and knees, just as she had a few minutes ago. However, before getting in position, the vulpine did something that she hadn't anticipated. Something that primed a detonation in her mind and chest, something that nearly made her gasp and tackle him right there in the middle of the gym, disrobing and riding him into submission then and there.

Fox stuck his firm, toned rear out ever so slightly as he leaned down, bending over more than necessary for the most fleeting of instants. Krystal's eyes went wide and unblinking as she soaked up the sight greedily, only the shock of what was happening stopping her from reaching out and taking two handfuls of his cute orange ass in her grasp. He shot her a sly little grin over his shoulder as he moved, only further pushing her into her uproar. The mats underfoot squeaked as his knees pushed against them, and he came to a rest on the ground. He paused on all fours for a single excruciating, tantalizing moment with his backside dangling in the air. The vulpine's tail was flagged up high above him, giving her an unobstructed view of his mouth-wateringly cute butt.

Needless to say, Krystal's brain ceased its functioning as she memorized every divine detail.

The vixen could hardly believe what she was seeing. Was Fox... teasing her? The mere notion sent a million ideas streaking through her mind, each more devious than the last. Ultimately though, Fox lowered himself down to the floor, pushing himself up on his arms and arching his back into the same position she'd taken, abandoning his act as quickly as he'd started. Fox gave her an invitation with a mix of joy and embarrassment in his eyes, eventually opening his mouth to speak when she found herself unable to do anything more than stand and stare down at him.

"Well, Krys? I could use a hand down here," he said, nodding his head towards his back. Krystal didn't need to be told twice. The vulpine's words tore her out of her shock, suddenly leaving her painfully aware of the short distance between them. A distance she would have no issue crossing. Before she even realized what she was doing, Krystal found herself knelt down over the vulpine's strong body, straddling his torso between her wobbling legs. As she settled herself on top of him, she could feel their fur brush together again, sparks snapping across her skin at every place their bodies touched.

The only thing better than the feeling of Fox underneath her was the sight of Fox underneath her. The vixen couldn't help but marvel at his powerful form stretching out just underhand. His t-shirt clung to the well-defined muscles underneath the cotton, flaunting a set of muscles that she wanted to trace with her fingertips for days on end. His shirt lifted up on his back slightly, revealing some of the short orange fur just above the base of his tail. His pants fit perfectly around his backside, practically begging her to pinch and grab at it. The vixen had to restrain a giggle at the thought of how easy it would be to just let one hand snake down, to "accidentally" let her touch wander for the briefest of moments.

Instead though, she simply restrained herself to setting her hands up near his shoulders, feeling the soft fabric of his shirt against her palms. Fox tensed as soon as they came in contact again, but this time he was faster to relax, allowing her fingers to work away the tension in his flexing muscles. Her hands wandered further along their downward path, trailing along the ridge of his back before coming to a rest on his waist. She purposefully let her grip slide a little more as she pushed down, letting a finger or two slip and brush against the fur on his lower back. He stiffened at the feeling of her fur directly against his, but thankfully, didn't protest. On the contrary, she could feel the heat from his body grow as he shot her one of his goofy smiles, enveloping her in his protective aura. It was incredible, just how safe she felt with him. Just how at peace she was around him. It didn't matter how awful things were around them, how much the universe threw at them. As long as Fox was by her side... She could do anything. After a second, Krystal realized she was giving him an equally dopey grin, totally lost in their little private moment together.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, the vixen realized how impossible their current position was. All reason said that there was no way they could be so close and intimate right now, so uninhibited and taking so much pleasure in each other's simple presence. And yet, despite all that, Krystal knew one thing to be totally and completely true. Right now, whatever this was... It was right. This was the way things were meant to be. No walls between them, no pretense, no inhibition. Just the two of them, helplessly in love with the other. It was perfect.

Almost as if he could read her mind, Fox took a moment to glimpse her out of the corner of his eye, an unmistakable passion ignited in his gaze. He might've been too nervous to say anything out loud, but his expression cried out everything that his lips couldn't. The orange fox wanted her to keep going. His silent pleading only served fan the flames burning in her chest, to stir up more and more transgressive ideas in her head. A sly grin teased on her mouth. She'd be more than happy to oblige.

"You know..." Krystal started, one particularly enticing idea rising to the surface of her mind. Her hands glided down to the stitching of his shirt, teasing with the bottom of it. She took the white fabric between her fingertips, rubbing it gently with her nails before slowly, carefully, slipping a finger underneath it. Then another, and then another. Fox stifled a small gasp, his head locking forward as both her hands slid underneath his shirt, pressing delicately against his bare back. "I could probably get a better grip without all these clothes in the way," she teased. Fox didn't say anything, his only response the way his muscles melted underhand as she finally got her chance to explore the lines of his body.

"Is... is that so?" Fox stammered out, gulping at the end of his sentence. She could practically hear the nervous energy vibrating in his vocal cords. She let her hands wander a little further, grabbing more boldly at the vulpine's perfectly chiseled torso.

"That's right," she said simply, trailing one nail down his back, making a small swirl in the fur just above his tail. She could feel him shudder as she did so, his tail fluffing in pleasure. She made a mental note of his weak spot for later. "It's a miracle you had my staff when I was falling back on Sauria," she teased, "I would've never been able to get a grip on your giant muscles."

Somehow, the adorable blush raging in Fox's ears managed to darken, much to her delight. "You... You'd have been fine. I never would've let anything happen to you," he said bluntly, the sudden seriousness and care in his voice making her heart skip a beat. "Besides, t-they're not that big," he mumbled, squirming a little self consciously. "At least, not as big as some guys'."

She gave him a skeptical look, one eyebrow arched in amusement. "Oh, believe me Foxy..." Krystal teased, suddenly tightening her grip on his waist, her fingers settling on his toned abs. "You're plenty big." Krystal very nearly burst out laughing at the furious frenzy of thoughts that screamed through his head as soon as the words left her mouth. "In either case, you're built for speed." She leaned in a little closer to him, her muzzle coming to a rest closer to one of his ears, which fluttered at her movement. "And you'd be quite the prize for any vixen who could manage to catch you."

Fox froze at her words. All his muscles went stiff under her touch, every nerve in his body drawn into steel cables. She saw his jaw set, his fists clenching even as they held him up in his stretch. A pang of fear shot through the vixen. For a long moment, Krystal thought maybe she'd gone too far, pushed too hard. She sat in that uncertainty for what felt like an eternity, only given relief when a few short words came from the vulpine's lips. He did his best to sound relaxed when he spoke, but the way his voice wavered betrayed him.

"Did... Did you have anyone in mind?" Fox asked carefully, cautiously. He didn't move as he spoke, his sight fixed on a distant part of the room, keeping his eyes from meeting her intense gaze over his shoulder.

 _Of course I do! It's me! Me!_

"Oh, you know, a girl hears things. And a telepathic girl hears even more," Krystal said noncommittally, nonchalantly. Internally though, the vixen was screaming at herself to stop the games, to tell the vulpine once and for all just how much she loved him, and proceed to get her fill of his body and mind that she'd been craving for the past weeks and months, here and now. "One of my favorites was the time a grocery store cashier thought that she'd love to, 'water your zucchini'. It was hard to keep a straight face at that one," the vixen giggled, practically burning up in the embarrassed fire radiating out of the orange fox. Despite that though, she heard him laugh beneath her, clearly amused by the line as much as he was mortified by it. He cast another glance over at her, the red in his cheeks mixing with the delight in his eyes to produce the sweetest face she'd ever seen.

"Well, it doesn't really matter anyway," he managed to get out between the laughter escaping his lips and the nervous wobbling in his arms. He sighed a little in contentment as Krystal playfully ran his fur through her fingers, calming him down just a bit.

Krystal pressed down on him again when she was done, enjoying the sight of his lean figure bending underhand, the muscles in his strong back pulling taut. "Oh? And why is that?"

"You know me, Krys," the tod began. "A one night fling is Falco's area of expertise, not mine." Fox chuckled a little at his next thought. "And I don't think that cashier is really the person I had in mind."

Krystal's tail whisked behind her energetically at that, her hands hesitating in their exploration as she processed what she'd just heard. "Is that your way of saying somebody's caught your fancy, Foxy?" she asked, barely managing to keep her voice from shooting up a few octaves in excitement and surprise. Normally a question like that would've forced the vulpine's brain to restart, stopping him dead in his tracks. Maybe it was just because of how far they'd already pushed the envelope today, or maybe he was just feeling especially bold, but either way, Fox only shrugged in response to her probing.

"Maybe," he replied simply, gently. Krystal was about to open her mouth to try and glean more vital details from the vulpine, but was interrupted by his body shifting underneath her. He lowered himself down from his stretch, almost making the vixen lose her balance as she sat just above his tail. A little disappointment crept into her mind when she realized Fox was rising to his feet, ending their current arrangement. Ultimately she obliged him though, swinging her feet from around the saddle of his back, standing up next to him. The vulpine eventually came to his feet as well, having to pull his shirt back down to cover his stomach from where she'd lifted it up.

Fox stood a little closer to her now than before, Krystal couldn't help but notice. His face and mind still burned with clear indecision, that much was obvious, but there was a new presence in his thinking, a novel sensation that her telepathy was seeing more and more clearly with each passing second. A newfound confidence broadcasted out from his thoughts, making his posture more relaxed, his smiles more carefree. It only took Krystal an instant to realize how much she loved seeing Fox in this bold mood. As fantastic as seeing his stammering and blushing was... This felt natural. Fox never had a reason to be nervous around her. And by the end of the day, hopefully she could convince him to believe that. The tod grinned down at her with that sideways smile she'd become so addicted to, bringing a gentle buzz into her chest, into her fingers and toes.

"So what now, Krys?" the orange fox asked, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I'd love to see how impressive you are with a staff, if you don't mind me watching." The vixen's mouth twitched up into a smile.

 _Sure... if you show me how impressive you are with yours afterwards._

Only a mountain of self-discipline kept the lewd words from exiting the vixen's mouth. Instead, restrained herself to a stifled giggle, imagining just how flustered Fox would be if she hadn't bitten her tongue in that moment. "Actually, Fox..." she said, taking a long second to bend over and pick her staff up off the floor, giving the vulpine another small sample of her ass that he devoured greedily. "I was hoping you could practice with me." Krystal tossed him a second staff from the wall that he caught gracefully in one hand, his reflexes sharp. The tod looked down at the weapon for a moment before glancing back up at the vixen, one eyebrow arched, skeptical.

"What, you want to spar?" Fox cracked a grin as he took his staff in both hands, weighing the unfamiliar object idly. "This doesn't really seem like a fair fight."

Krystal cooed back in response, twirling her staff around a few times before exchanging it into her other hand without missing a beat. "Aww, give yourself some credit, Foxy. I promise," she teased, "I'll go easy on you."

Fox smirked a little in response, his crooked, toothy smile bringing the flutter back into her heart. "Who said you were the one with the unfair advantage here?" Krystal's eyes darted down to his hands as he gave his own staff a few surprisingly adept spins, ultimately bringing it to a halt in a defensive stance across his figure. Once he'd finished, he looked down at her with cockiness in his posture, beckoning for her to bring it on with a quick nod of his head.

Krystal let out a low, pleased growl, a cunning smile blooming on her own lips. She crouched down, bending her knees and beginning to stalk around the vulpine in a wide arc. He rotated in place to face towards her the entire time, light on his toes, his handsome grin only increasing with each passing second. She shot him a coy look between predatory steps. "Just when did you become an expert with a staff?" she purred, readjusting her grip. "Have you been spying in on more of my training sessions than I've known?"

Fox's only response was an innocent shrug, shifting his weight onto his back foot. It was a cute pose for the vulpine, but with the staff in her hands, her prey in her sights, her inner hunter couldn't help but analyze it more closely. Krystal's eyes flashed, spotting her first opening: his left leg, exposed as his balance readjusted. It would be an easy target, but she wanted to drag their moment together out as long as possible, so she decided to start off slowly, testing the waters.

A lazy ripple propagated through the vixen's arms as she swung her staff around from behind her back, aiming in the general direction of his bared knee. Fox only had to flick his weapon to the side as she swung, letting her lethargic attack bounce off of his staff harmlessly. Ultimately they were back where they started, with Krystal circling and closing in on the one person she'd do anything to catch in her grip. Their relaxed exchange made a light laugh form in her throat, feeling a bit silly at the decidedly unhurried nature of their combat. The pace didn't last much longer, however. Her giggle was instantly interrupted by a flashing glint in Fox's eye.

Krystal barely had time to gasp before he was on top of her.

In the blink of an eye, Fox curled his body up into a tense, vibrating spring. His feet shoved hard off the mats, expelling the pent up energy to propel himself straight for the vixen. It was all she could do to barely stumble to the side in time, the orange blur whizzing right past her face, making her hair and fur whip in the breeze he generated. Fighter's adrenaline surged in her veins and kickstarted her tense muscles, her sharp eyes focusing just enough to see the wide smile on his face as he streamed past. In that moment, instinct kicked in, wresting control away from her brain and sending her into a state of pure reflex and muscle memory. Her eyes snapped onto the vulpine, her grip clamping down on the metal in her hands. Excited energy hammered at the gates of her mind, sending it into overdrive. All she could do in response was call out the one name that perpetually cycled through her mind, that her entire universe revolved around, unbridled ecstasy shining through in her voice.

"Fox!"

His head whipped around at the sound of her voice calling out for him, his burning emerald eyes suddenly laser focused on hers. The intensity that had ignited behind them, flaring in his soul, caught her off guard, sending her reeling once more. Ultimately, it was only the sound of his nails digging in against the floor below that brought her back to her senses, blinking a few times as she watched him land after his all-out assault. Her telepathy reveled in the sudden bonfire that had been lit aflame in his mind, a few sparks leaping between them and kindling a similar inferno in her own head, a fiery tempest of excitement and anticipation.

 _So, we're playing rough now, Foxy? Mm... perfect._

His smile was as infectious as his newfound vigor. His goofy grin spread onto her lips, joy filtering into her rapid-fire thoughts, each one processing every square millimeter of the vulpine's body for an opening, an advantage to press and take the offensive to the one person she wanted to claim as her own, to devote herself to for all eternity. And after a moment, her keen eyes found what she'd been looking for. As the vulpine scampered to a halt after his charge, he'd lost his balance slightly, needing to extend his hands out in front of himself to keep from toppling over. It was just a small vulnerability, but it was more than enough for her to leverage.

Without even needing to tell her body what to do, her legs shot forward, closing the distance between them faster than she'd thought possible. Before the tod even had a chance to react to her advance, Krystal wrapped both hands around him from behind, pinning his arms to his sides in an aggressive embrace, using her staff to box him in and sandwich his body right in front of her. By the time the vixen was finished, she had Fox entirely at her mercy, standing wordlessly, breathlessly still as she held him pressed up against her. The orange fox went completely still under her firm grasp, not moving an inch. Krystal growled in satisfaction. She put enough pressure on his chest with her staff to get the point across that she was in charge, but not enough to hurt him. His continued stillness and regular breathing was his only acknowledgement of the situation.

The warmth from his body radiated out into her chest while her breasts dug lovingly into his back. She took a deep breath, nearly losing herself in his heady, intoxicating, incredible scent. Now wasn't the time to get distracted though. She had to press her advantage. Krystal tugged the vulpine in even closer to her, letting her head come to a rest right next to his, her chin settling on his shoulder. She turned to the side as she did, nuzzling into the short orange fur of his neck before she could stop herself, her cold nose sending a shiver down through his tail. Her eyes rolled back as she breathed in again, a content sigh flowing from her lips at how sublime it was to encompass herself in his sweet scent, to be totally enveloped by his blazing mind and powerful body.

"Looks like I caught you, sneaky fox," she murmured, whispering the words into the scruff of his neck as she kept her muzzle buried in his fur.

Fox didn't move in response, keeping his eyes locked forward and moving no more than was absolutely necessary in his makeshift cage. He only breathed a short, level question out in response. "I - I guess you did," he began, his tone neutral and flat. "So... what happens now?"

Krystal hummed for a second, mulling over the endless possibilities for her captive. "I'm not sure. After all, there are so many ways I could have fun with you, Foxy..." she trailed off, giggling as she felt the cords in his arms and neck pull taut. She leaned forward even further, letting her muzzle play just underneath his chin for a long moment. The vixen's hips ground up against his backside when she did, the euphoric friction between her legs nearly making her weak in the knees.

As she stood there, her prize trapped between both arms, one particularly enticing idea floated to the surface of her mind that she'd only been able to dream of before now. Now though... Well, all she had to do was reach out and take it. She pulled back from underneath his chin, letting her nose bury itself in his neck again. Fox tilted his head to side ever so slightly, granting her full access to the sensitive skin of his throat, trusting her next to such a vital, fragile part of his body. As she lost herself in combing over his brilliant orange fur, a few last words escaped her lips, preparing them both for what was about to happen. She steeled her nerves, taking in one final lungful of the vulpine's scent before speaking. "You know, you naughty fox..." she smiled, coming to a sudden stop, "now that I've caught you, maybe I should just eat you up." With that, she stuck her soft, pink tongue out, letting it hover next to him for just a moment before running it along the length of his neck.

Fox shuddered at the sensation of the vixen's tongue lapping at the sensitive hairs on his neck, his rational brain shutting down. Pure instinct took its place, encouraging him to tilt his head further to the side in an effort to give her unrestricted access to his delicate flesh. Krystal herself nearly lost all control then and there as her taste buds were delighted with the unfathomable sweetness of her love. She knew instantly that it was a flavor she'd need more of. When the vixen finally reached the end of her first long, loving lick, she repeated the process over from the beginning, running her tongue over his skin and fur one, two, three, four more times before finally feeling temporarily satiated. By that point, Fox had been all but reduced to a puddle in her arms. Krystal brought the vulpine in closer to her chest as she smothered herself deeper into his heavenly musk, her prison being used just as much to keep him pressed up against her eager body as it was to keep him from toppling over in the breeze. The vixen wasn't quite done quite done punishing her captive yet, however.

Not missing a beat, Krystal began to kiss and nibble up and down the vulpine's neck, not letting a single spot go unloved or untouched. A small whine formed in the back of Fox's throat with each small peck, with each little nip. His tail beat erratically against her chest, a silent plea for her to continue on with her assault. A small smirk formed on her mouth even as she took another playful bite at the vulpine. She'd be happy to oblige.

Slowly, imperceptibly, her lips slipped upwards along the vulpine's jaw, advancing to his cheek and temple, leaving behind a trail of matted, wet fur everywhere she tasted. She glanced down at it, pride swelling in her heart at seeing the vulpine she adored so dearly, visibly covered in her affection for the whole world to see. Before the two of them could collapse into each other in a black hole of transgressive bliss, Krystal came to a halt near the top of his head, right over his short wave of striking white hair. She stood up onto the tips of her toes, eventually ending with one long kiss planted right on the top of his head. She'd demonstrate for the entire world precisely how smitten she was with the vulpine pressed up against her, their curves matching at every sway, their fur sparking at each touch.

As her pursed lips pulled back one last time, everything hit the vixen at once. She felt a singing tension burst in her core, forcing an inaudible gasp from her lungs as the full weight of their arrangement slammed into her like a freight train. The sight of Fox's shining orange figure, glistening in the light with his sweat and her kisses, the soft sound of his wordless panting and the frantic beating of his tail, the feel of his silky fur being run endlessly through her exploratory fingers, the taste of Fox dancing on the tip of her tongue, the aroma of their restless scents swirling together into an aphrodisiac that made her head swim... Altogether, it was a small miracle the vixen didn't give in on the spot, didn't admit her unshakable love for the fox in her mouth, didn't use her telepathy to overload his mind with the sheer jubilance that he inspired in hers. Instead, she channeled everything that pounded in her heart inwards. It was enough to lure a silly, content giggle out of hiding that she loosed into the vulpine's fur. Relaxation and contentment crept into her, branching into each of her limbs, all of her muscles.

 _Nothing could make this better. Us two, pressed together at our aching hips, the fox of my dreams drenched in sweat and kisses... This is perfect._

As it turned out though, she couldn't have been more wrong. In her blissful haze, her grip around the tod weakened, causing her staff to slip down an inch as the pleasure coursing through her veins allowed her attentiveness to wane. The vulpine shifted by the smallest amount inside her arms, his fur brushing against hers quietly. She didn't notice Fox repositioning himself inside her grasp until it was too late. What happened next was little more than a blur to the unaware, delirious vixen.

Before Krystal could even manage to yip in surprise, Fox sprang into action, a flaming mischief that she'd overlooked in her content daze raging in his mind. His hands shot up to the staff that confined him, taking it in his strong grasp. The sudden, vigorous display caught the vixen off guard, making her recoil away from her weapon instinctually as he wrested it out of her hands. He flung it away from the two of them in the next instant, clattering against the far wall, leaving Krystal standing dazed and shocked behind him. All Krystal heard was his satisfied, protective growl in her ears before Fox went on the offensive.

Before the vixen could even blink, could launch any sort of counterattack, Fox whirled around in her arms, his normally tranquil eyes burning a sharp, vibrant jade. Krystal's breath caught when she saw his dominant expression, his cocky smirk, freezing her dead in her tracks. She'd only seen that look on his face once before. It was a look that sent shivers of pleasure tingling down her spine, a look that made her toes curl. He stared down at her now, freed from his prison, his eyes full of pure, unadulterated lust.

She'd found the second side of her Foxy again.

No sooner had the realization set it than she found herself swept off her feet once more by the vulpine, both literally and figuratively. His strong hands bolted down on her shoulders, gently enough to ensure he wouldn't hurt her, but roughly enough to communicate that the tables had been turned. Krystal took in a sharp gasp of air as Fox forced her backwards, only coming to a stumbling halt when the vulpine had her pinned her up against the mirror behind them. All the vixen could do was blink in astonishment, at the hunger unmistakable on Fox's face, at his sharp claws digging into her back, piercing through the thin fabric of her tank top. The vulpine leaned forward until his nose was practically touching hers, his smirk swirling with a mix of love and possessiveness that made her heart stop in its tracks. Her lips parted in shock as she took in the dominance he exuded, but no words found their way out. Fox picked up the slack, licking his lips greedily before growling out a small sentence in her place. His pure, devious voice sent an ecstatic tingle crackling down her neck and back, making her shiver in animal, instinctual delight.

"What you didn't realize, Krys, is that..." the vulpine whispered in her ear, his hot breath warming her face and her heart as he trailed off. He let his nose nuzzle up against the side of her face, burying itself in the soft fur of her cheek. Despite everything, his authoritative posture, his commanding tone, his devious words... The small gesture combined with the total and complete devotion pulsing in his mind was more than enough to demonstrate that no matter what, Fox would never let anything hurt her, would never force her to do anything that she was uncomfortable with. Not that he needed to say so. She nuzzled him back ever so slightly, letting her nose trail against his temple, giving him unspoken, breathless permission to continue. There was nobody she trusted more than the orange fox in front of her. Without even the slightest hesitation, Krystal would entrust Fox with her life. That confidence made the next few seconds the most incredible, seductive instants of her life. With her encouragement received, Fox's muzzle slowly, imperceptibly lowered itself down to her neck, to the same spot that she'd been attacking just moments ago. He hovered there, pausing for just a moment before finishing his thought.

"...I wanted you to catch me."

As soon as the words had escaped his lips, Fox stunned her yet again with something that she'd never have expected. Something that she would never forget. Krystal went deadly still, every cell in her body freezing as a row of razor-sharp teeth sank into her neck, their needle points closing down on her throat. She had to stifle a quiet gasp as Fox bit down just a little harder, not enough to hurt her or break her skin, but enough to make her hold very, very still. Krystal's eyes went wide, submitting completely to the vulpine who held her firmly in his strong jaws and steeled grip. Fox growled satisfactorily when he felt the vixen melt into his arms. His claws dug in further as he tucked the blue fox into his frame, now completely in control of their teasing tango.

Krystal's pulse thundered at a breakneck pace, her breath coming in shallow, rapid bursts, but none of it was out of fear. On the contrary, as her fists clenched by her sides, Fox's newfound aggressiveness made her very nearly gasp in sheer excitement, almost made her heart burst in undiluted pleasure. She went limp in his embrace, completely submitting to the vulpine's advances, desperately surrendering herself to any plans the tod had in store for her eager body. Even with his deadly teeth clamped down right over the most vulnerable part of her figure, even if all it would take is a few more pounds of pressure for him to end her life... Krystal had never felt quite so safe, quite so warm in her entire life as she did right now. Fox could never, ever hurt her. Even if he hadn't said it aloud, there was no doubt anymore. He wanted to protect and devote himself to her just as badly as she wanted to do the same for him. Krystal wanted to stay just like this, with his orange body wrapped over hers, for the rest of her life.

Even if they only stood like that for a few seconds, to Krystal, it felt like an eternity spent with her heart thundering in her chest, completely at the mercy of the love of her life. She felt a small tickle in the back of her head as Fox tapped into their mental link, his next words being whispered directly between their minds, lust and love rolling off of his consciousness in thick waves.

 _After all... it'd be rude if you ate while I have such a delicious meal sitting right in front of me._

His resounding voice echoed across the corners of her head, its radiance making her tail quiver and shake. All she could do was whine in response, not daring to speak, hoping the quiet noise would be enough to convince the vulpine to continue, to take her body as his own, to make her squirm and moan as he caressed and explored every inch of it. Fox must have felt her joy and excitement surging through their telepathic bond, because in the next second he growled in satisfaction. The row rumble in his throat tickled her own, eliciting another sharp, yearning moan from her lips.

Slowly, imperceptibly, Krystal felt the tod's teeth slip upwards, their keen points trailing along her skin, separating her fur in their wake. Fox pulled back once he'd reached her chin, making a small sense of disappointment prick in the back of her head as she felt the pressure leave her delicate neck. She wouldn't be left like that for very long, however.

Krystal's heart nearly stopped when she felt something that she'd only dreamed of, something that she'd been desperate for ever since first laying eyes on him. Every racing thought in her head came to a screeching halt, locked in place by the miraculous sensation. She didn't even bother suppressing a long, shaking moan as Fox's soft tongue came to a teasing rest on her cheek, leaving behind a long, wet path as it trailed its way up along the lines of her face. The vulpine growled again when he heard the vixen's desirous cry, this time more aggressive and protective of the prize he held proudly between his teeth and arms. His next attack sent her even further over the edge, as he licked over the side of her muzzle, making her shudder in ecstasy as he lingered mere centimeters away from connecting their lips in what would be the most explosive, important moment of their entire lives. He continued battering away at the last scraps of her self-restraint, placing warm licks and kisses all along the length of her muzzle until the unrelenting waves of pure pleasure pulsing through her body left her seeing stars.

Even though she was sure that both of them wanted nothing more than to lunge at the other and shove their lips together in the culmination of months of hidden desire, Fox ultimately resisted the temptation, resigning himself to planting a single, tender kiss on her forehead. As overwhelming and intense as the past minutes had been, there was something distinctly sweet about the kiss. No matter how much they both simply wanted to rip each other's clothes to shreds and turn the other into a shivering, moaning mess of euphoria on the floor, their feelings would always be based on an immutable foundation of devotion, protection, and love. Warmth diffused into the vixen's entire body, filling every inch of her with a tingling glow, a silly smile slipping onto her lips. She could feel an identical joy bubbling in Fox's head. It spilled out across their intimate link, splashing her own happiness with traces of his. The vulpine's rambunctiousness simmered down as they reveled in each other's unspoken love. Instead of pushing on in their forbidden teasing, he chose to stand up on his toes, taking one of her ears in his mouth and playfully biting and gnawing at it. She leaned into the vulpine as he did, letting her head come to a rest on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him into a tight embrace that she never, ever wanted to end.

For one final time that day, however, she was proven totally, completely wrong.

Krystal almost didn't notice Fox pull back slightly. Her ear fluttered back into its normal spot when he let go, putting it back perhaps a little more wet and chewed on than before. The vixen's eyes were closed, gently rocking the vulpine as she held him in her trembling arms. She could have stayed exactly like that, breathing in his familiar, safe scent for the rest of her life and never have regretted it. She heard the vulpine's lips part though, letting out a soft, content sigh into her fur. Her eyes met his as she pulled back to look at him. The look in his gaze, the expression on his face... It all left her feeling more at peace than she'd felt since the very first time she'd laid eyes on Fox during that fateful day back on Sauria. What she saw in his eyes almost made her want to cry in joy, to wrap her arms and legs around his body, to claim him as her own, to devote the rest of her life to making him as happy as possible.

There was still that consuming lust on his face, that pure desire, that hunter's glint in his eye that was solely focused on making her his own. She was his prize, his prey, his goal. Krystal's ears flicked excitedly, knowing in that moment that he would stop at nothing to make her his. Beyond the hunger that made her legs shake though, there was still that shy, sheepish, genuine love glowing behind his expression that she adored more than anything else in the universe. His kindness, his gentleness, his love... It was her most cherished treasure.

The two distinct sides of him mixed together as they held each other in their arms, swirling together into a single, perfect expression. She stared into his glowing emerald eyes, her mouth open slightly, clutching his shirt between tremoring fingers. They were simultaneously cool and hot, soft and sharp, wanting and giving. He was her Foxy. She gave him a small smile, conveying as much warmth and happiness through her expression as she did over their mental bond. Fox returned the look instantly, shuffling in immeasurably closer to her. He was the sweetest person alive, the sexiest fox she'd ever seen. Her protector and her protected. She relinquished control over herself to her subconscious, whispering a few quiet, powerful words directly into his mind, putting a love into them that could only be evoked by the fox in her arms. Her words would change everything. Would finally rip down the last shreds of pretense between them. She issued one last quick lick to the side of his muzzle before letting them flow over her mind and into his.

 _My orange miracle._

Fox's eyes went wide for a long second, processing the soft words she'd just spoken in his mind. He seemed unable to believe them, unable to comprehend the idea that the love she put behind them could be real, could be genuine. Every cell in his body froze in place. Every muscle in his body stiffened into steel. For a brief moment, fear clutched at the vixen, worried that she may have horribly miscalculated and destroyed everything that she'd worked so hard to build between the two of them.

Somehow though, after an eternity spent parsing those three short words... His expression softened. A bashful, content smile teased on his lips as he pulled her in even closer, letting their bodies match up, letting their heat, their scent, their minds swirl and intertwine. After a few more seconds spent in that dazed heaven, a few of the vulpine's words echoed around her own head in response. They sent her just as far into shock as she'd sent Fox. They were three words she would never forget for as long as she lived and breathed.

 _My blue wonder._

With those two thoughts, the dams of restraint in their minds were destroyed, letting months of restraint and denial come flooding out all at once. Before she could even stop to comprehend his words, their position, or their situation, instinct took over for her. Seeing the vulpine of her dreams take up the entirety of her vision, holding the person who meant more to her then life itself, hearing the love dripping from his words... It was too much for either of the foxes to bear any longer. The moment had come.

They both leaned into each other at the same time, closing the last inch separating them before finally connecting their lips in a soft, earth-shattering kiss.

/

A/N: And a kiss for the holidays. Don't you just love these two? I know I do. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Lots of fun stuff happening here, I'm having the time of my life writing this little piece. It's a new invention straight from the labs at Poundis Studios: smutty fluff, or smluff! I wanted to try my hard and something just a bit more risqué than usual, but I knew that I'd have to write it just drowning in fluff at the same time. So Lo and behold, this came about! But yeah, this chapter was a ton of fun to write, even if it did take forever and was pretty challenging at times. I'd expect part 2 to come out at some point relatively soon, and... Well, that chapter's going to put the smut in smluff I expect. :P But yeah, this is just gonna be a short little 2-shot for the holidays before returning to your regularly scheduled programming.

I'll probably end up keeping this note a bit shorter than usual. Thanks again to Sani, Xengo, and Furfur for all their early input and ideas. They've all got so much good Fox/Krystal stuff, you should definitely go read it if you haven't already for some crazy reason. Anyway, thanks for any follows, fav's, or reviews in advance! If you guys enjoyed this even a fraction as much as I enjoyed writing it, my job will be done. I'm taking a short break from Brace for Impact and Curtain Call while I finish this up, just because I have so much motivation for this little project. Once I finish up the second half of this, I'll probably head back over and show Curtain Call some love. I can't wait to get to the action sequence I have planned for that.

Aaanndddd that'll do it. Happy holidays everyone! Poundis out.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two | Her Orange Miracle

He'd told himself over and over again that love at first sight was stupid. Fox had lost count of the number of nights he'd spent tossing and turning in his wrinkled sheets, trying to believe that soulmates didn't exist, that fate was a safety blanket for wishful thinkers and suckers, and most importantly, that the burning longing he felt for the beautiful blue fox constantly flitting through his imagination was just his libido run rampant. All those things belonged inside fairytales. It was nothing more than make-believe, and because of that, Krystal would never love him the way that he loved her.

It had been a brutal reality to accept, one that had sapped his drive for weeks on end. His heart shattered as each realization set in, one after another. He'd never get to feel her lips against his. He'd never be allowed to pull her in close and explore her curves with an errant finger. He'd never be able tell her that his entire universe revolved around her twinkling laugh, her sharp wit, her mischievous eyes. But ultimately, Fox knew it was for the best, because there was only one thing that he was absolutely sure of. There was no chance that Krystal could have any feelings for him.

But all those months of convincing crumbled into dust as soon as their muzzles touched.

The effect was immediate. Fox very nearly gasped into their impossible kiss, somehow blindsided by it even though he had leaned into her just as much as she had leaned into him. Crackling electricity raced across every inch of his body like a circuit board sparking to life, forcing his fur to stand on end, sending a shudder down his spine and to the tip of his tail. In the moment that Krystal's soft lips brushed against his, her fists grabbing handfuls of his hair as she latched onto him in desperate need, there was no longer any doubt in his mind. Pure animal instinct commandeered the controls of his body, ordering him to dig his claws into her bare shoulders and draw her deeper into their forbidden act, eliciting a small moan from the vixen that stoked a primal flame in his heart.

The woman in his arms, the gorgeous fox whose scent swirled in his nose, the devoted partner who was always dancing in the back of his head was the most important person that would ever enter his life. Krystal was beautiful. Perfect. Even getting to see her for the briefest of moments was a wonder far greater than he ever deserved. Fox lost himself in just how natural it felt to embrace Krystal like this, to kiss her like he'd only done in his dreams. The cool calm flowing over his mind clashed against the singing tension and disbelief that fortified the rest of his body. Despite everything, holding her so intimately didn't scare him. It strengthened and rejuvenated him, because this was the way the universe was meant to be. Every muscle in his body melted into her blue form, liquefying as a crushing weight was lifted from his soul. His newfound relaxation unshackled him from his remaining inhibitions, letting the four words that were perpetually on his mind slip out into the open for them both to revel in.

 _Krystal... My blue wonder._

Krystal whimpered into their kiss when she heard the gentle words float across their mental link; a happy whimper, a wanting whimper. One of her hands loosened its grasp on his hair, running down the back of his head to push him even firmer up against her lips in sudden, irrevocable desire. Fox jumped slightly when he felt the vixen's tongue slip past his teeth, sparking a playful, tender combat that left them dancing and sliding around each other. He growled in satisfaction at her advance, going on the offensive himself and allowing one of his hands to glide down from her shoulder along the ridge of her back. He only stopped when he hesitated right above her perfect, heart-shaped butt, some small remaining shreds of reservation holding him in place. Fox could feel the vixen fidget slightly underhand at his sudden movement, but her next action made it clear in no uncertain terms that this was a welcome change.

The vulpine felt her hand cover his, snatching it up in her eager grip. She finished the job that he'd started, guiding him down the remaining few inches until his fingers were resting on her supple rear. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized just how unfathomable it was to have her locked in their first explosive kiss, to have the vixen herding his grip down onto such an intimate part of her body. All that was swept away though as he lost himself in their shared bubble of reality. Fox was rewarded with another quiet, pleasured breath from the blue fox when he set to kneading her shapely backside, squeezing and caressing it as months of curiosity finally sprung out from his mind. He took advantage of Krystal's momentary vulnerability, earning a second muffled, excited yip from her as he forced his tongue into her mouth, locking their kiss in even deeper while he continued working at the pillowy flesh in his grip.

Each second that the two spent pressed up against each other felt miraculous to the vulpine. After all, only a few minutes ago, he'd been wondering if Krystal ever even thought about him in more than just passing. And clearly, his lips tingling in ecstasy as they molded against hers over and over again, she'd thought about him more than once. He could feel her tail touch against his side as it fanned furiously behind her, ultimately coming to a hopeful rest against his waist after a moment. His own tail flicked around to meet it, intertwining with hers as he dragged her in even closer, the motion causing a head-spinning friction to grind against the inside of his legs. Fox's lungs began to beg for air, but he could breathe any other time in his life. Instead, he pushed on for as long as he possibly could, ignoring something so inconsequential as oxygen in exchange for just a few more seconds spent tasting the sweet vixen in his mouth, letting her lusting scent fill his nose.

Eventually however, all good things had to come to an end. When his vision began to blur at the edges, the two finally pulled away from each other, panting, sweating, and staring at their partner with a look of wonder and pure, silly jubilance. Fox couldn't help but marvel at just how overjoyed Krystal looked in that moment. Her already vibrant eyes burned with passion as she looked deeper into his soul, a crooked, satisfied smile blossomed on her mouth, and her posture loosened as she leaned forward onto him. Above everything though, he could feel her euphoria rolling over their telepathic bond, the sheer intensity of it sending a surge of confidence through his own body. He couldn't believe that all this was possible, that he was the root of the overwhelming happiness that the vixen was feeling right now. It almost made him dizzy, realizing that he was capable of inspiring such bliss in the heart of the person he loved so dearly. And considering just how badly he wanted to devote the rest of his life to making the vixen as happy as he possibly could... Fox decided to press on, to christen what hopefully be a lifetime of elation between the two of them with something she would never forget. Words began to pour out of his mouth as he set to work on her, words that had eaten him up inside as he tried to cage them and deny them for so long. Now though, he'd set them free.

"Krystal..." he started slowly, savoring the feel of his favorite name in the universe as it rolled off his lips. He let one of his hands drift slowly as he spoke, trailing one fingertip up her hips until it stopped on the hem of her shorts. The vixen's eyes lit up when she felt his touch stop there. She wordlessly encouraged him to continue, biting her lip in excited expectancy. "Every morning when I wake up, you're the very first thing that I think about," he started, bringing his second hand up to the border of her shorts after receiving her silent permission to press on. He couldn't help but smirk a little when he felt her grip tighten on his shoulders, shuffling in infinitesimally closer to him, burying her muzzle into his neck as she practically begged him to keep going. He'd be more than happy to oblige.

Krystal let out a comfortable sigh when she felt his hands slide underneath the thin fabric of her shorts. After a moment, his palms were buried beneath the clothing, laying flat against her warm, round bottom. He gave it one more gentle squeeze, only the lace of her panties now separating his firm grasp from the bare fur on her rear. Krystal began to nibble and kiss at his throat in response, murring at the feeling of his strong grasp massaging away. He spoke again as he pinched her shorts between his fingertips, giving it a series of light tugs that began to work the fabric down over her curves.

"Whenever I hear you talking, I stop any music I'm listening to, because none of it has a chance of being as stunningly beautiful as the sound of your voice," he continued on, finally managing to slip her pants down, letting them tumble around her ankles. The view that greeted him slammed on the brakes in his head. Fox soaked in the sight of the vixen pressed up against him, memorizing every divine detail of her angelic body as her lower half was clothed in nothing more than a translucent pair of black panties. Her long, lean legs, her delicate feet, the two perfect swells of her soft white and blue bottom... He couldn't help but gulp, shocked by just how incredibly sexy and beautiful she was. Krystal kicked the pair of shorts away from around her legs immediately, the motion causing her backside to jiggle in the most heart-stoppingly fantastic way.

He managed to regain control over himself after a moment, knowing now that he had to continue on, to demonstrate precisely how much he wanted to make her happy. Fox's hands slipped up from her legs, first coming to a rest on her hips as he pulled her in closer to him, earning one more excited moan from the vixen as he purposefully ground up against her. Krystal doubled down on her kissing and licking, placing warm nips and bites starting from his throat and wandering up to his temple. Fox shuddered at the sensation, causing his next words to fall forward as his hands traced upwards along the sweeping curves of her side.

"Every time you tap into our mental link, I pause whatever I'm doing for just a second, because the first instant I get to feel so closely connected to you is the instant I remember that I'm not alone anymore." The words began stumbling out faster, the fire in his heart burning brighter, hotter, speeding his thoughts into an unbearable haste. His hands came to a halt on her back, anticipation nearly making his heart explode when he began to tease with the bottom of her form-fitting tank top. The fabric was frail enough to tear with a single claw, and yet it still stood defiantly between him and the moment that he'd fantasized about since the first time he'd met her. Despite how intimate they were now, despite how miraculous the last few minutes had been, Fox still paused for a moment with the shirt between his fingers. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a tiny voice cried out that this must be a fluke, and that there was no way Krystal could want to take this any further. It was enough to make him hesitate, waiting on the vixen to either make this the most magical day of his life, or crush everything with a rejecting wave of her hand. The vixen noticed Fox's momentary faltering, causing her to pull back from his neck.

What Krystal did next would silence any remaining cries of self-doubt that the vulpine clung to.

When Krystal looked him in the eye, Fox found himself stunned speechless by her gaze. His knees went weak under the hurricane of feelings that poured out of her in that moment. The vixen's already vibrant, oceanic eyes flared with a sapphire inferno that was fueled by the limitless love and lust that she radiated in every direction. She threw open the floodgates of their mental link as she held his stare, nearly making him stumble in place when he felt nothing but pure, undiluted desire surging from her mind. His eyes went huge in an instant as it filled his own head, making his pulse rise to a thunderous pace, sweat bead on his back. If he'd had any uncertainty before, it disappeared as it was incinerated by the bonfire of affection that roared in her heart. Just to make sure there was no way he could be mistaken though, Krystal took one more precaution to demonstrate that she had no intention of letting him stop now.

Their first kiss had been gentle and all-encompassing, but as Krystal shoved her lips rough against his again, Fox quickly realized their second would be very different. He tried to let out a yip of surprise, but it was instantly absorbed as the vixen ripped him into a deep, longing, aggressive embrace. Her tongue stormed his mouth, quickly dueling his into submission as she fervently and frantically expressed just how badly she wanted him, all of him. She spun him around in place, sinking her claws into his shirt and slamming him up against the mirror behind them. The impact combined with the vixen's newfound energy left him seeing stars, overwhelmed by the sensory overload that her soft, attacking mouth provided against his unprepared lips. It was all Fox could do not to melt into a puddle then and there. Their second kiss didn't last as long as the first, but once she'd broken contact, it left him just as dazed as before.

When he finally blinked a few times and returned to his senses, he was greeted by a much tamer sight than the ferocity he'd just witnessed. Krystal's eyes tangled inside his as he finally re-focused on the vixen in his arms. Concentrated craving still dominated her expression, but it was tempered by something else, something that made his heart throb, something that made him realize that he was the luckiest person alive. Looking past everything else, Fox saw an unshakable foundation of trust in her eyes. A contentment that existed solely because they were in each other's company. In a word... love. As soon as the vulpine saw that, he couldn't contain a chuckle at how stupid he'd been for the past weeks and months.

Krystal loved him just as badly as he loved her. He'd been an idiot not to realize it sooner.

Slowly, he felt a grin appear on his lips as the unimaginable idea sank in. The longer he looked into those adoring turquoise eyes of hers, the more he understood. He'd never needed to worry about losing her.

 _She's here to stay._

As soon as those words drifted through his mind, the last chains of restraint around his soul cracked, leaving him free to show Krystal just how deep his own feelings ran. The instinctual, primal hunger that he'd denied so vehemently rumbled deep in his chest, uncaged. It stirred a longing inside him that he'd done his best to bottle up and pretend didn't exist so that the blue fox would never find it. Now though, he had no reason to hold back his need to make this gorgeous vixen his own, to make her moan and scream, to make her feel every single pleasure that he could possibly give her. He felt an involuntary low growl escape his lips, making the vixen's breath catch excitedly. No time like the present.

Fox lifted one razor-sharp nail along her back and up to the collar of her tank top, dragging it along the grooves in the stitching until he finally hooked himself in the hem of the thin clothing. The vulpine gave the material a few light pulls, feeling it stretch under the pressure. Flexible, fragile. He flashed her a devilish smile, taking in the vixen's vibrating anticipation as she shuffled under the weight of his keen confidence. The entire moment was quite literally at his fingertips. The momentum had decidedly shifted in his favor. The vulpine gave her shirt one more teasing tug, the way it drew tight around her buxom chest getting another hungry growl out of his lips. And fortunately, the cure for his appetite was hanging right in front of him. Fox licked his lips, preparing to finally be sated as he tore his claw down in one swift motion.

The sound of ripping fabric filled the room for a second, followed by a soft flutter as the vixen's shirt floated to the ground around her heels, a jagged rend splitting the back in half. Fox's heart nearly exploded out of stimulation. Every ounce of his rapt attention was suddenly transfixed on the blue fox in his arms, dressed in nothing more than her revealing lace undergarments. They were a matching set, a small pair of panties and a tight bra that was supported by two thin straps over her shoulders, each straining to contain the ample, full swells of her breasts. Fox's eyes widened as her generous, fluffy white cleavage overflowed beyond the top of the maddeningly opaque fabric of her lingerie. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to bury his muzzle between them, to release the two perky bumps he was now fixated on into the open air. The vixen knew exactly what Fox was staring at. With a devilish smile, she stepped in slightly closer to him, squeezing her chest together so the cloth would stretch taut across her bust, the cups slipping down and baring another wondrous centimeter of her chest for his pleasure.

Fox's body began moving autonomously, quickly growing desperate for any relief from the burning arousal that was exploding inside him. Without having to think, one of his hands set itself up on her cheek, running her soft fur through his fingers. Krystal leaned into his palm, nuzzling into it slightly as she pushed him on even further, daring him to take the final leap, to tear down the last barriers separating them. Fox smirked as his hands slipped down from her face, trailing along her neck and eventually taking the cold metal clasp on the back of her bra between his fingers. Normally, the shy, sweet Foxy that lived in his mind would have been stammering and stuttering at this point, completely unable to function under the sheer pressure that the vixen's radiance exuded. Now though, something had clicked inside his mind. Fox yanked the blue fox's body towards him, getting a quick yip out of surprise out of her as she stumbled forward. She caught her balance by grabbing hold of his shoulders, their hips pressed together. Krystal looked up at him with shock in the next moment, but was instantly hushed into silence by the dominant, desirous expression written into his features. He was in charge now.

And in that moment, the only thing he wanted was her.

Krystal's nails dug into his arms when she felt the straps of her bra come loose. All the vixen could do was hold Fox's loving, wanting eyes in mute pleasure as his hands slid up the fur of her now completely bare back, running along the lines of her waist and shoulder blades as he memorized every single detail of the body of his own personal goddess. Eventually they found their way up to her delicate collarbone, painting the flawless blue and white canvas of her chest with the brushstrokes of his exploratory digits. The vixen tried to let out an electrified squeak when Fox drifted down into the valley of her cleavage and playfully slipped a finger underneath one of the cups of her lingerie, but the hungry tod pulled her into another deep kiss as he did, stifling the noise. He put all the desperate love behind it that he felt for the vixen, for his soulmate, for his closest friend, for the one person in the universe that everything in his life hinged on. Krystal's heart pounded as his nail swiped against her bare breast, coming within millimeters of the sensitive bud hidden just underneath.

By the time he broke the kiss, Krystal was seeing double and panting in desire, her legs wobbly as she draped herself on the cool, collected vulpine for support. When her eyes had refocused, she vaguely noticed his hands tugging at the straps around her shoulders, pulling them down until they hung loose on her arms. Fox grinned, realizing his thumbs were all that kept her top in place now. Krystal gave him one last dazed, pleasured peck on the muzzle as he held still, urging him to continue. She stared into his smitten eyes while they moved up and down her figure, committing every detail of the current moment to memory. And after a long instant spent holding his breath in anticipation, Fox finally unhooked his thumbs from underneath the garment. He watched in wonder as it tumbled down between the two of them, allowing her breasts to spill out into the open.

Fox couldn't help but let his jaw hang open slightly when her bra hit the ground, leaving her upper half completely, divinely naked. He felt a sudden impulse to pinch himself, because the only way he could possibly be holding the topless vixen of his dreams is if he was out cold in his bed. And yet, when Krystal giggled slightly and stood up on her toes, making her generous bust bounce in the open air, he lost any previous concern for whether he was conscious or not. Fox's eyes fixated on her completely bare chest and its mesmerizing motion. Her two curvy, plump breasts swayed and jiggled slightly before his eyes, making him lick his lips in impassioned hunger. They were more fantastic than he'd ever fantasized. Her pink, perky nipples presented themselves to him excitedly, quickly growing hard in the chilled gym air. Her twin tips practically begged him to take them underhand, to caress and play with them.

Which, thankfully, he had no issue doing.

Krystal let out a low moan as Fox reached up to her exposed chest, cupping her soft breasts in his hands. He shuddered at the sensation of finally having them in his grasp; weighty and firm in his fingers. His grip slipped upwards slightly, feeling her two warm mounds press into his palms as he gave them a gentle squeeze. This earned another, louder whine from the vixen, only pushing him on further. He felt the flame in his heart expanding into a wildfire as he continued, getting the vixen to shudder in delight as he groped and teased her, swirling a claw around her delicate tips, tracing the curve of her bosom and slipping a finger into her deep cleavage.

After only a few moments of this, the vulpine had Krystal panting, her mind reduced to little more than a desperate, surging pool of pent up lust. The vixen leaned into him, her naked breasts pressing up against his chest, her hips beginning to grind slowly against his. A bolt of pleasure shot through Fox's body as she did, her panties dragging against his constricted length in a way that nearly sent him over the edge then and there. He felt a painful pressure between his legs, but as he saw the vixen rolling against his body, her eyes brimming with a dire need for relief, all that registered with him was making Krystal feel as much euphoria as possible. He'd make her scream his name loud enough for Corneria to hear from the soundless void of outer space.

Still exploring and fondling her chest with one hand, Fox let his other sneak down her stomach, making waves in her smooth fur along the way. The vixen's muscles steeled underhand as he plucked at the hem of her panties, but she only locked her arms around him tighter when she felt him halt. Her grinding hastened in urgency, now doing everything in her power to make him slip down the last few inches and unveil the most intimate part of her body. Her short, sharp breaths sounded in his ear as a massive tidal wave of arousal burst through their mental link. Fox grinned and left her in suspense for just a moment longer, greedily drinking in the sight of the nearly nude, beautiful vixen squirming in his arms, her ample chest bouncing with each quick huff of breath, her legs quivering in anticipation. When she was finally on the verge of snapping in sheer yearning, he took the final leap. Krystal couldn't suppress an instinctual, heavy moan as he slipped his fingers under the paper-thin lace, sliding down until the tips of his fingers finally brushed across her womanhood.

Krystal's azure eyes snapped up to meet the vulpine's as soon as they came in contact. She stared up with a look of hunger, passion, love, and need for him, her desire making his heart pound. A warm, burning smile grew on his face as he took it all in, reflecting back as much affection as she was pouring out. He loved the blue fox with every fiber of his being. Now, he just had to show her exactly how much that was. Fox leaned onto Krystal's frame, pinning the panting vixen up against the mirror behind them as he began to work his hand slowly back and forth inside her panties. He rubbed gently along her slit, his fingers gliding teasingly across the short, soaked fur between her legs, feeling her beginning to buck involuntarily against his fingers. Krystal sank her claws into him when he traced a quick circle around her clit, spiraling playfully around her most intimate, sensitive spot. Her embrace turned to iron as a pulse of pure pleasure rocked through her core, forcing a sharp word out of her mouth that only served to feed the lust roaring in his heart.

"Fox!"

Krystal's angelic voice gasped the word out, unable to think of anything other than the one name that always meant joy and relief. The name of the fox who she was devoted to, now and forever. A low, rumbling growl formed in the back of Fox's throat when he heard the vixen's cry, filtered through waves of euphoria. The sound of her accented voice calling out for him, for release, stoked a primal ember smoldering deep in his mind. He slid his deft fingers back and forth faster, stimulating her entrance with a newfound vigor, determined to convey the symphony of emotions that she inspired in his head. A symphony that, currently, was filled with chords and tones of roaring, bellowing longing.

Fox worked himself into a rhythm, pumping his hand between her legs, watching the vixen collapse into his arms as he rubbed stroke after broad stroke across her aching lips. Shudders of delight pulsed through the vixen's body. They smashed across their telepathic link, making a weak, aching whine form in the back of Krystal's throat as she ground feverishly against the vulpine's hand, bracing her back against the mirror for stability. After only few moments of this, Fox noticed with glowing satisfaction that the blue fox's panties were drenched in her juices, her womanhood swollen as she grew closer and closer to her climax. He grinned, more than willing to aid her along the way.

The vulpine released his hold on Krystal's shoulder, slowly bringing himself down on his knees while taking care not to relent in his assault. After a moment, he found his eyesight even with her final shred of clothing, saturated through with her nectar. Another growl vibrated in the back of his throat, thirsting for his first sight of the hidden jewel that lay just beneath the fabric. Slowly, he brought his hand down, hooking a finger around the thin lace of her panties while testing it once, pulling it away slightly to reveal her bare blue fur underneath. His other hand snuck out from between her legs, coming to a rest on her hip. He sat still for a second, giving her only a moment to breathe before slipping her last garment down around her ankles.

Fox simply stared up in wonder for a moment at the stunning vixen, sweat making her bare blue and white fur sparkle in the light as she stood over him, completely, utterly nude. His vision hovered between her long, quivering legs, the captivating sight that greeted him even now managing to elicit a small blush in his cheeks. Krystal's slit sat inches in front of him, exposed in the middle of the gym for him to tease and play with. Her chest heaved with each breath, making her breasts sway in the open air. Gradually, he tiptoed his hands back up her toned, lean legs, getting another brief yelp from her when he massaged the inside of her thighs, purposefully letting one finger slip and glance across her dripping sex. Krystal let out another long whimper, instinctually bucking her hips into his hands in need. Fox had something even better in store for the love of his life than just his errant grasp, though.

Krystal loosed a sharp gasp, every muscle in her body pulling taut into steel cables when she felt the vulpine's wet, warm tongue drag across the length of her glistening folds. Her eyes shot downward, huge as dinner plates when she saw Fox's orange muzzle buried in her crotch, his nose snuggled securely in the short tuft of white fur previously concealed by her panties. The vixen's panting only grew more irregular as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in towards his eager lapping. One of her hands reached out, coming to a rest on the back of his head in order to push him further into her burning arousal. She shoved his muzzle as far between her legs as she could manage, letting out another groan as he licked over her entrance, ending with a teasing flick against her clit.

Fox's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his senses overloaded as he was bombarded by the gorgeous vixen from every angle. Krystal's hot, lusting musk diffused into his sinuses, filling his head with her heavenly scent. His eyes were flooded with the mesmerizing sight of her rolling hips, her bouncing breasts, her focused expression. One of his hands grabbed a handful of the silky fur just above her tail while another ran it gently through his fingers, feeling it slide through his grasp. The delectable, bittersweet flavor of the vixen's delicious honey dominated his taste buds, leaving him craving more as he drank every ounce the vixen produced. The sound of the blue fox's aroused moaning and gasping resonated in his ears, each interjection of a surprised curse or longing cry of his name only causing him to redouble his efforts.

Fox attacked the vixen's entrance, each and every pent up moment that he'd spent vying for her now channeling itself into his assault. He lapped and stroked along all of her folds, slipped his tongue teasingly into her depths, battered at her sensitive button, not missing a single spot in his desire to show affection to every inch of her womanhood. After only a few short minutes of this, it became clear that his efforts were having exactly the effect he wanted. Fox looked up in pride as her face scrunched up in need, her hands grabbing fistfuls of his hair as she drove his face deeper into her legs, her shaking calves starting to lock around his neck. Krystal's bucking grew wild and erratic as she sank her teeth into her bottom lip, shudders of pure ecstasy pulsing through her entire naked body.

Energy pounded at the gates of her mind, just barely held at bay by her iron will. No words passed between them as he ate Krystal's womanhood with an adoring zeal, but Fox only needed one glance at her shaking figure to know that her mind had edged onto the precipice. She let out a sharp whine, her voice cracking as she begged for release. The last shreds of her thoughts not overwhelmed in a flood of dopamine whispered into the back of his head, pleading for her sweet, shy vulpine to give her relief. Fox smiled even as he applied a gentle, suckling pressure on her clit. All of this still seemed too good to be true, like some fantasy come to life in a lucid dream. And yet, he knew it had to be real. The generous curves of her hips and chest, the way she clung to him in love and desperation, their unwavering trust and friendship morphing into something so much more intimate with every lick... It was undoubtedly real. Krystal loved him.

And now, she would know beyond a shadow of a doubt just how intense his own feelings were.

One of Fox's hands slipped down from her waist, loosening his confining embrace on her legs and instead coming to a hovering rest at the back of her slit. Fox began to poke and tease at her entrance with the tip of his finger, watching her shake at his prodding touch while his tongue continued its relentless siege. The vixen was a ticking time bomb, the final threads of her mental fuse sparking as she drew impossibly close to the explosion she so desperately desired. He made one last swirl around her passage with his finger, knowing that they were in the home stretch. Fox planted a single, tender kiss between her legs before slowly working two of his fingers inside her.

Krystal moaned out a loud curse, grabbing the vulpine rough by his ears as each thought flying through her mind derailed. The orange fox winced briefly at the pain, but it paled in comparison to the euphoria that crashed across their telepathic link, every ounce of her mental energy bursting at the seams under the thrilling sensation of his dexterous fingers. Fox felt her slide down instinctively, her legs bowing as she sank onto his hand. The vulpine could only watch in mute wonder as his fingers disappeared into her wet depths, feeling Krystal tight around him as he pushed up to the first bend in his fingers. Even after only advancing in that short distance though, Krystal's tongue was already hanging out in delirious want, shining beads of sweat dripping down from her hair and landing in the fluffy fur of her cleavage, a few rogue drops collecting on her pink, bouncing tips before splashing gently on his forehead. Fox grinned, knowing the end was in sight.

After spending a moment inside her, he slid himself out of her warm womanhood, only hovering outside her entrance for a second before sliding back in, earning a ringing cry from the vixen as he pushed himself up to the middle of his fingers. Fox felt Krystal's walls clench tight against his digits, beginning to spasm just as much as her heart did inside her chest. The vixen speared herself on his fingers, rivulets of her juices running down his arm while she desperately parted her folds on him. Fox watched his true love in wonder, her arms and legs shaking, weak whimpers forming in her throat, knowing all it would take was one last shove to finally push her over the edge. Fox readjusted himself on his knees, bringing his muzzle even with her slit again. He channeled every atom of the overwhelming dedication he felt for the blue fox in preparation for the finale. With one last broad lick across her button, the vulpine thrust his fingers deep inside her, filling her unceremoniously up to his knuckles.

Krystal crushed the vulpine's ears in her iron grip, leaving Fox only barely able to hear the vixen scream his name in accented bliss when she finally erupted into a shaking orgasm. Her sapphire eyes flew wide open as detonations ripped through her core. A searing conflagration raged across every inch of her nude, sweating body, making her fur stand on end, forcing her to shove Fox's head deep between her spread legs. The vulpine felt Krystal's passage clamp down on his fingers, her whole figure shuddering as endless waves of euphoria pulsed through her most intimate area. The blue fox's legs buckled down around his neck, trapping him in the direct line of fire of her climaxing womanhood. The tod licked up splash after splash of her hot, wet honey as it washed over his face, drinking as much of the delicious treat down as he could while letting the excess run over his neck and chest.

The two foxes stayed interlocked around each other during the perfect eternity that Krystal spent riding out her roller coaster of pleasure. Fox could only observe in wonder as the one person who he'd dreamed of loving day in and day out wrapped herself around him, turning into an iron vice on his neck for as long as she endured the tsunami of thrill that he'd incited in her mind. Her muscles only released their grip when the ecstasy boiling in her blood had started to ebb, leaving her numb and delirious body to slide down against the mirror behind her, collapsing onto the vinyl floor underfoot. Fox felt a rush of air enter his lungs, not having noticed the vixen previously cutting off his breath between her constricting legs.

The tod caught Krystal before she could plop against the ground, taking the naked, panting vixen in his arms and gently propping her up into a sitting position against the wall. He couldn't help but feel a rush of sheer love as he looked down at the blue fox, reigniting a passion in his heart that was gentler and more protective than before. She was beautiful. And now, he belonged to her. Fox planted a small, delicate kiss on her forehead when he set her down, hearing the vixen murr absently in response as she struggled to regain her mental faculties. A smile slipped onto his lips when the sight in front of him began to sink in. Seeing the gorgeous vixen, sitting helplessly dazed in front of him, her generous bust rising and falling, the floor pooling with the leftover juices of the orgasm that he'd just given her... Never in a million years would the vulpine have believed that he'd be here. And yet, when Krystal's eyes finally fluttered back open, and she stared up at him with nothing but exhausted, jubilant love, he knew that everything in the universe was exactly as it was supposed to be.

Fox's smile widened the longer he looked into her content aqua eyes. He maneuvered himself so he was straddling her legs, resting his arms around her neck while pinning her lightly up against the wall. This time though, the adoration burning in his heart had no lustful intentions. The tod scooted forward, letting their lips brush together. He felt Krystal do her best to lean into the kiss, but she was still weak from her intense climax just moments ago, so she instead simply resigned herself to letting the tod do whatever his heart desired with her quivering body. Fox's tender kiss eventually slipped to the side of her muzzle, a sigh of relief flowing from the recovering vixen as he placed loving nips and licks on her lips, along her cheek and temple, ending on the top of her head. He rested on her lap, hugging her close as he felt Krystal's arms feebly wrap around him in her best, dazed attempt at an embrace. The vulpine's nose nuzzled into the scruff of her neck, breathing in her heavenly scent, musky and sweet. Fox's voice returned to him in that moment, a kind smile blooming on his face that still held a hint of mischief.

"Well, it seems like you enjoyed yourself," he smirked, letting the teasing words out into her shimmering fur. Krystal vaguely attempted to bite at his shoulder in a playful response, but she was only able to crane herself forward a few centimeters before the exertion forced her to collapse back against the wall. Fox chuckled a little at her failed movement, satisfied with just how thoroughly he'd wrecked the vixen using nothing more than his tongue and fingers. The longer he spent admiring his handiwork, the larger his confidence swelled, egging him into continuing to prod the blue fox. His muzzle slid up to her ear after a moment, his hot breath causing it to flutter as words continued spilling out.

"Every time I've seen you in that damn skin-tight suit of yours, I've wanted to shove you against the nearest wall and rip it to shreds," he whispered in a low growl, his teeth glinting beneath his handsome grin. A quiet whine formed in the back of the vixen's throat at his enticement, her bare legs already starting to rub together again anxiously. "And right then and there," he continued, "no matter where we were, I'd make you scream, putting you through every single pleasure I could possibly think of. I'd push you past the threshold over and over again," he purred, idly tracing the tattoo on her arm while he watched her squirm beneath him, "until you were just a blue puddle on the floor and couldn't walk straight for weeks." Fox let one of his hands trail up along her side, tracing the sweeping curve of her nude hips and waist until he'd reached her bosom, her two full breasts hanging free in front of him. He cupped one in his hand, earning a moan when he tweaked one of her perky pink buds between his fingers. "I've fantasized about it day and night, because I wanted to show you just how happy you make me, and just how happy I want to make you in return." Fox pulled back, their eyes locking over the short inch separating them. They were huge and bottomless, letting the vulpine lose himself in them, absorbing the love and wonder that stretched for miles down into her soul. A choked gulp stuck in his throat when he realized that the time had come to voice the siren song in his head, the sentence that encapsulated the cascade of emotions the vixen stirred in his heart. It was impossible for him to keep it in any longer. His grip tightened instinctively on her shoulders when the words finally stumbled into the open.

"I... I need you to understand that nothing will ever be strong enough to stop me from caring about you," Fox murmured, looking away when he spoke. He realized that he must have sounded ridiculous, but knew that he wouldn't be satisfied until the tempest burning him up inside was out in the open. "I'm tired of pretending like I feel anything other than complete and overwhelming devotion whenever I see you," the vulpine continued. He was caught off guard by the sincerity of his own admission, letting out a nervous chuckle to cover his momentary faltering. He looked away from her radiance, glancing off at the far corner of the room, shaking his head ever so slightly. "I'm sorry, but I can't keep this bottled up. I don't want to hide anymore... And from the looks of things, I don't think you want to either," he laughed, getting a vague eye roll and grin from the vixen as he stared down at her exhausted, wet figure. His voice dropped down to a whisper in the next moment though, finally confessing his most heavily guarded secret to her. The gym fell into a powerful silence the instant his lips parted.

"You make me feel like I'm not alone anymore. When you're nearby, everything looks a little brighter." The vulpine swallowed hard, his true admission catching on the tip of his tongue. "I... I love you, Krystal."

Fox wasn't sure what he expected to happen after he spoke those four earth-shattering words. He steeled his heart for the vixen's inevitable rejection, bracing for the worst. Maybe she would issue a swift slap across his muzzle. Maybe she would crush him by saying that she'd had fun, but would never feel the same way that he did. All it would take was one short sentence for the blue fox to destroy him, a fact he was all too keenly aware of as his fists clenched at his sides and his shoulders drew in close to his body. All it would take was one short sentence to rip the only thing out of his life that gave him direction and light: herself. Every fiber of his body recoiled away from the freight train that she was sure to slam directly into his heart.

But it never came.

Fox jumped when he felt the vixen's hand come to a gentle rest on his face, running itself through the tuft of fur on his cheek. She rotated him around to face her, his eyes peeking open when their noses bumped lightly against each other. The tod went silent, shocked by what he saw through his squinted vision. His muzzle hung open slightly when their lines of sight tangled together, leaving Fox as the sole recipient of the galaxy of raw emotion pouring forth from the vixen's turquoise eyes.

A roaring bonfire of trust and commitment burned behind her dilated pupils, flames leaping between their minds and igniting a primal tingling deep in his core. It sparked down his back and tail, eventually kindling into an inferno that permeated every inch of his body, making him feel giddy and rejuvenated, like he could take on the universe and win. When Krystal finally broke out into a peaceful smile, he knew that everything was going to be just fine. The last shreds of his nervousness washed away in her flow of devotion. She lifted her other hand up to his face as well, taking his head between her palms. Krystal's fingers combed through his fur for a moment before she tugged him downwards, her eyelids fluttering closed as she dragged him into a sublime, passionate kiss. Fox's tail fluffed up at the sensation of the vixen's lips conforming against his. Her tongue slid into his mouth, slowly working its way around his in a delicate, tender dance. Fox felt his own eyes shut, simply reveling in the feeling of the love of his life pressing into him, savoring her sweet taste and heady scent.

The two only pulled apart after an isolated eternity spent locked together, their hands exploring each other's bodies, their minds exploring each other's thoughts. Fox leaned back, teasingly tugging at the blue fox's upper lip when they broke away, leaving a thin, shimmering string connecting their muzzles. Fox chuckled, clearing it away with a soft finger. However, his laugh was soon silenced by a new look in Krystal's eye. Her universe of love was still clearly visible, but a new presence had taken hold alongside it. A brief sparkle of mischief twinkled in her eye, flirting across her expression. Fox could only gulp when he saw it. He knew he was in for it now.

The vulpine winced as two rows of claws dug into his shoulders through his jacket. Krystal shuffled upwards slightly, her full bust swaying at the movement. Fox wasn't watching her mesmerizing breasts, however. Instead, they were fixed on her eyes, watching anxiously as her devilish expression grew with each passing second. And after a moment, the tod's waiting was rewarded with a single, short sentence from the vixen's mouth. It was just a simple three-word command, and yet it still made his mouth go dry, his heart pound in his chest.

"Say it again."

Fox blinked once. Krystal stared up at him, amusement growing on her face as she watched his nerves give way to confusion. She arched one eyebrow at him, clearly entertained as she sat upright, now looking him eye-to-eye. Fox tried to say anything, but his voice abandoned him, leaving his mouth to open and close a few times silently. Krystal giggled and drew him in just a little closer, licking his nose teasingly. Fox could sense her turning the tables on him as she spoke again, reissuing her order.

"Say it again, Fox."

For a moment, all the vulpine could do was observe Krystal as she rose to her knees and looked over him, her fangs poking out beneath her cocky smirk. He peered back at her with mute puzzlement. Eventually though, the playfulness flashing in her eyes and the predatory glint behind her smile clued him into the vixen's ultimate desire. Fox let out a short breath through his smile. He took her bare rear in both hands, giving it a gentle squeeze that lured a reinvigorated moan from her lips even as he opened his own to answer her demand.

"You're the most important person in my life. I love you."

Krystal's eyes shut tight as a shudder of elation coursed down her back. A wave of wonder washed over the tod as he watched her toned, naked body shake with the anticipation and excitement caused by his admission. His awe was quickly replaced with nervous energy though when her eyes shot back open, forcing a rough gulp to travel down his throat. A new light glowed behind her cerulean irises when their sights snapped together, one that could only be described as desirously, overwhelmingly hungry. The vixen's claws sank deeper into his shoulders as she moved further over him, leaning more and more on his sturdy frame. He had to hold down an involuntary yip when the blue fox growled out her same mandate one more time, this time her voice gruff with sudden authority.

"Say it again!"

Fox had to stifle a gasp as she stared him down with ravenous eyes, her expression suddenly detonating with aggressive, starving need.

"I l-love you, Krystal," he managed to choke out, his voice suddenly hushed to a whisper. The vixen snarled as she finally snapped, his weak words proving to be the final straw. She sprang into action, tackling him to the ground and pinning him rough against the mats, nearly knocking the wind out of him as she saddled his torso. Her round breasts hung free just above his muzzle, their perky tips brushing against his nose, one dripping with a rogue bead of sweat. Krystal's exposed hips ground against the uncomfortable pressure building beneath his shorts. For a split second, Fox was equally sure the vixen would either bark out another order or take a bite out of his constrained body. Luckily for him she chose the former, but the volume she yelled her command at still made his ears fold back against his head.

"Again, McCloud!"

Fox did his best to grant the vixen's demand, but when he went to speak, no sounds dared exit his mouth. Maybe it was the fact that the most beautiful fox he'd ever known was pinning him to the ground, maybe it was that her every naked blue and white curve rested above him for his eyes feast on, or maybe it was that the suddenness with which the vixen had put him on the defensive in their exchange had thrown him wildly off balance. Whatever the reason though, he knew that trying to answer her with words was a fruitless endeavor. So instead, he instinctually defaulted to the only other way he knew how to express himself to Krystal, where words were unnecessary, where they'd spent so many nights in each other's company. The vixen's assault slammed to a halt when Fox threw open the doors of his mind, allowing all of the pent-up love he felt for the vixen to surge outwards.

Memories flew across their telepathic channel like bullets, each one hitting like mental buckshot, each one packed with the leaden inertia of months of compressed, beaten-down denial. Memories of their tails accidentally intertwining while walking side by side, of staying up well into the morning talking and laughing in the lounge, of her light breathing stirring his fur when she fell asleep on his shoulder. One by one, the recollections welled up in his mind, forming an entire gallery filled with nothing but the priceless moments he'd spent with her. A small blush appeared on Krystal's face as she stepped through the exhibit, her ears burning with a splash of red and her eyes going wide with surprise. The longer she spent in his reminiscence, the less she needed to hear those three magic words from his lips, because one thing became exceptionally clear with each passing reflection.

"You love me," Krystal marveled in a hushed whisper. Her voice sounded distant as she tried to process that single fact. "You actually... love me."

The vixen could only stare down at him for an eternal second, awe and disbelief swirling in her expression, clouding her eyes. Fox bit his lip, unsure of how she would respond once she realized that he was serious. He couldn't find the words to respond to her murmuring, so instead he only gulped and nodded, giving her a sheepish smile.

That was all the vixen needed to see.

Before he knew what was happening, Fox found himself wrapped up in the blue fox's arms and legs, her nose buried in his neck as she pulled him into her iron embrace. He felt the vixen shaking while she clung to him, her rapid, hot breaths on his neck a continual assertion that she would never let him out from underneath her. Fox's brain took a beat to restart, eventually tentatively resting his arms around her bare back. His confidence buoyed after a moment, the muscles his arms pulling taut as he dragged the blue fox close up against his chest.

The two laid there for a while, the vixen's blue figure clasped tight on top of him as she surrounded herself in his safe scent, melded into the hard angles of his chiseled body. The vulpine ran his fingers endlessly through her silky hair with one hand while cupping her supple rear in the other, feeling it firm and round in his fingers. Fox wasn't sure how long they stayed bound together on the gym floor, holding the only other person in the universe who truly made the other feel content. Truthfully, the tod could have stayed locked in their intimate orbit for the rest of his life and never once regretted it. However, Krystal had other plans.

Fox had become so absorbed in their embrace, he almost didn't notice the vixen shift slightly, pulling back so she could look him straight on. It was only once she'd planted a light kiss on his nose that his eyelids fluttered back open, and he was immediately greeted by something new in her expression. It wasn't a look of lust, or of mischief. Instead, it was the same look he'd seen in the mirror whenever Krystal wandered into his imagination. A new force had settled into her brow, a new desire had reinforced the willpower in her shoulders. She stared at him like he was the other half that had been missing from her soul, like he was the one thing that made her unconditionally happy. Her features softened, almost melting his heart with the sheer love that the vixen no longer bothered trying to bury. Neither of them had anything to hide anymore.

Before long, Fox found the vixen's fingers teasing with the bottom of his shirt. Normally he would have tensed into rock upon seeing her fingers so close to his bare fur, but somewhere in the back of his head, the tod realized that he didn't want anything separating him and Krystal anymore. Not any pretense, not any self doubt, and certainly not any needless garments. Fox only sat back and watched with love as her blue hands slipped underneath the cotton of his top. He sighed contentedly, letting her warm, gentle touch explore his chest, tracing the lines of his athletic build. She ran up and down the cords in his back, making swirls and broad strokes in his chest fur. Eventually he felt the fabric slide up an inch over his abs, and then another inch, and another. A light blush burned in his cheeks as the vixen lifted his shirt over his head, making her disappear for a moment behind the curtain. When she reappeared, he saw the fox's eyes traveling up and down his torso, licking her lips greedily as she lapped up every inch of his body. Her admiration only made his blush glow harder.

The vixen giggled slightly when she felt him heat up underhand. Krystal soothed his nerves with a cool flow of devotion and peace over their telepathic channel, her expressive eyes saying everything that their lips couldn't. She lowered herself down in the next second, curling up on top of him and nuzzling into his chest. Her hands grabbed handfuls of his hair and fur as she snuggled into him, her cold, wet nose managing to poke through his chest tuft. Fox couldn't help but let out a low murr at the feeling of the love of his life on top of him, her soft fur directly against his, her nails dragging against his bare arms and stomach. The blue fox lifted her head up at the sound, giving him a teasing, affectionate look. She inched herself down his torso, stopping momentarily to issue a long, hot lick along his neck. The vulpine shuddered as she marked her territory, craning his head to the side slightly, trusting her with the vulnerable flesh there.

Krystal continued her pilgrimage down his body after a second, leaving behind her wet trail across his throat. Her hands snaked down the hard angles of his side until she finally slowed to a halt at his shorts. Fox could only gulp as he watched the vixen toy with the hem of his pants, rubbing the fabric between her claws, slipping one finger underneath as she batted her eyelashes at him innocently. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at her, a smile blossoming on his lips.

This provided a momentary lapse in his attention that Krystal immediately took advantage of.

Before Fox knew what had happened, the vixen grabbed the elastic of his running shorts in both hands, and in one swift motion, ripped them off his legs. Fox merely let out a short breath when the cold gym air hit his inner thighs, now only his boxers providing a feeble barrier against the vixen. Krystal froze for just a moment, her eyes glued to his body, scanning up and down his frame. The blue fox didn't stop there, however.

Fox's blush burned even brighter as Krystal set both of her hands on his legs. The look of wonder on her face only grew as she ran her fingers up his calves, flitting under the bends in his knees before eventually gripping the two patches of snowy white fur between his thighs. An involuntary shiver of pleasure shot through the vulpine as Krystal's massaging came dangerously close to the pronounced tent in his boxers. His fur stood on end while his tail twitched anxiously behind him. He remained motionless the entire time, only clutching his fists at his side as Krystal continued in her exploration. No amount of steeling could have prepared him for what came next, however.

The tod's eyes snapped upwards, only to see her sly grin peering back up at him as she ran a single finger along his last remaining undergarment, teasing his hidden length. It throbbed just underneath the surface, making him gasp as Krystal's touch plunged a dagger of pure pleasure and adrenaline straight into his heart. The vixen giggled when she saw his reaction, the laughter making her bust sway slightly in the air. The combined sensation and sight almost proved too much for him.

The vixen leaned back down, humming to herself as she ran another lazy finger down his stiff boxers, watching with with a twinkle in her eye as he gritted his teeth in an effort to beat back the tidal waves battering his mind. Fox was quickly realizing that something about Krystal was different. Every time she touched him, it was like a miniature bomb exploding in his stomach, a bolt of lightning cracking from her fingertips. He gave her a weak smile even as she continued to chip away at his coherency with her devilish, stunning grin. He'd been with other women, but this beautiful blue fox… She wasn't just another woman. Feeling the teasing touch of his best friend, of his closest confidant, of the sole person who truly understood him, was magical. He would entrust his life to her without a moment of hesitation, and he knew that Krystal would do exactly the same with him, even if he didn't feel fit to safeguard such a precious object. He'd held her life cupped in his hands on more than one occasion out on the battlefield. It was his most cherished possession in those moments. He would do anything, even lay down his own life, in order to protect it. That was why seeing Krystal, hovering naked over him, toying with his manhood, felt like nothing he'd ever experienced before. This wasn't just intimacy with some woman.

This was intimacy with the only person in the entire universe who he felt hollow without. The only person who made him whole.

The vulpine's musings were soon cut short, however. He refocused when he saw her repositioning, bringing her head down and spreading his legs apart slightly. Fox could only gulp when he felt her pull his calves away from each other, leaving the increasingly prevalent bulge in his boxers almost completely vulnerable to her. She must have felt the nervousness in his mind, because she ran his fur between her fingers after a moment, the soothing sensation calming him down slightly. Everything was happening so quickly. Some part of him wanted to stop the vixen and sort through the cacophony of complex emotions and impulses that were swirling in his brain. But then, he'd already wasted so much time trying to rationalize away his desire for the vixen, time that he could've been spending by her side. Fox didn't want to wait one minute more.

The tod let out a long, shaky breath when Krystal planted a kiss on the peak of the bulge in his underwear, feeling two fingers slip under the hem and brush against the short tuft of fur concealed just underneath. With a maddening slowness, she pulled down centimeter by centimeter, baring more of his crotch with each passing moment. Fox felt the fabric sliding over his length, jumping when one of her exploratory nails dipped further under the curtain than he'd expected. His eyes locked onto hers, but the vixen was totally absorbed in unveiling his most intimate area. After a moment, he finally felt his boxers slip past the base of his length, cold gym air whisking against his vulnerable flesh. Krystal bit her lip when she saw it, one of her fangs digging in just underneath her blushing grin. It was almost surreal, sitting there, about to bare everything in front of the vixen that made his heart throb. Fox took a deep breath, knowing what happened next. He felt blood rush to his ears when she pulled down just another few inches, allowing the tent in his boxers to finally spring free of its prison. The elastic band snapped softly out of the way, his full length involuntarily bobbing free between his legs before finally coming to a tall halt directly in front of the vixen's wonderstruck gaze.

For a long moment, neither fox spoke or moved, not even daring to breathe. Somehow Fox's blush only managed to burn brighter as the love of his life stared down at his manhood, standing fully erect between the two of them, pulsing with anticipation. Just when the vulpine thought his head would explode from embarrassment, the vixen finally looked back up, her endless aqua eyes meeting his. And on her face was the nothing but the hungriest, happiest smirk that he'd ever seen. The vixen slipped down after a moment, bringing herself only an inch away from his length. A hot, rogue breath tickled against his exposed cock, making it throb as he jumped in place. He felt an involuntary whine form in the back of his throat at the sensation, his toes curling as the need for release began to accumulate at the corners of his mind. The vixen's ears perked up immediately when she heard him, letting out a soft, adoring coo in response.

"Really, Foxy…" she began, her voice lowered down into a sultry growl, "I can't believe you had such a fun toy here this entire time, and you never let me play with it." Krystal giggled when he only gritted his teeth in response, clenching his fists at his side. He wasn't sure how much more of the vixen's teasing he could take before he would pop a blood vessel. Thankfully, the blue fox wouldn't keep him in suspense for much longer. She took a deep breath, her eyes rolling back and her eyelids fluttering closed as she breathed in his masculine scent.

"Well then…" she trailed off, her limpid turquoise irises half visible as she lazily opened them back up. "I think now is the perfect opportunity to make up for all of that squandered time." Fox opened his mouth to speak, but any words he wanted to say were immediately annihilated as a shockwave of pleasure traveled up his arousal, forcing a long, loud moan out of his lips. Electricity snapped down the tod's manhood, making his hips thrust upwards instinctively. His vision instantly leapt forwards, but the sight that awaited him only made him let out another sharp whimper. The vixen's eyes were dancing with mischief as her soft, wet tongue ran upwards over the base of his shaft with excruciating slowness. She tasted every inch of his member, dragging herself upwards until she ended with a single, teasing flick against his sensitive head. Fox's only response was a gasped string of curses that made the vixen giggle once again. He felt his sex throb, and after a moment a small globule of clear liquid pooled on the tip, forming a glistening orb. Krystal's eyes lit up when she saw it. She lowered herself down to observe her handiwork, licking her lips in eagerness. A smirk appeared on her lips after a second, eyeing the tod up from behind his pulsing cock.

"Does my naughty Foxy-Woxy like that?" the vixen teased. She brought one hand up while she spoke, forcing a grunt from his lungs when she swirled a claw around the head of his member, smearing equal parts of the liquid onto his sensitive skin and her fingertip. Fox could only groan as she raised back up and sucked her finger clean, using her pink tongue to lap every speck of his essence off her nail. The tod shuddered at the sight, a wave of euphoria coursing down his back that made another small bead of his pre appear, replacing the one the vixen had just licked up. Fox was honestly surprised he hadn't gone over the edge then and there. The blue vixen hovering over him, playing and toying with his manhood, casting hungry glances up at him, her curvy, lithe body dangling bare in front of him, was all nearly too much. He felt his hand lift up, drifting towards the vixen's nethers in a subconscious effort to try and reciprocate the pleasure that the vixen was giving him. After only a split second however, the vixen made it clear she'd be having none of that.

A dominant growl rumbled low in her chest when she spotted his hand out of the corner of her eye. Krystal swatted it away, whipping her head around to stare at it with a scowl. "Don't you dare try that again," she chided, only the hint of deviousness woven into her disapproving tone giving away that she wasn't truly angry at him. "You already had your turn playing with your toy," she purred, wiggling her butt and squeezing her chest together for him as a reminder of the last few minutes. The blue fox leaned in, only stopping when she was pressed right up against him, his muzzle frozen just above her dangling breasts, his cock folding against the soft fur on her stomach, his ear fluttering as she whispered right into it.

"And now, it's my turn to play with my toy," she murmured, purposefully grinding up and down his length a few times, admiring the way his eyes rolled back into his head as another drop of liquid seeped out of his tip, mixing into her downy fluff. Fox could only let his tongue loll out of his mouth in response, his breath coming in heavy bouts. Still though, some tiny part of his brain that still clung to rationality felt guilty about not helping Krystal experience the same ecstasy that she was helping him feel. The blue fox must have heard the cries of that small section of his brain, because she rolled her eyes in the next second, quickly reaching to the side and grabbing something off the mats next to them.

Fox opened his mouth to protest her decision, but the vixen was too fast for him. As soon as his lips parted, a blue and white hand blurred past his face, briefly obscuring a victorious smirk on Krystal's face. In her hand was something he'd long since forgotten about: her panties. The tod barely had time to let out a brief yip before she was upon him, unceremoniously stuffing the undergarment into his open mouth before he could react. He tried to yelp, but found himself muffled by the lace, the words on his tongue silenced by the lingering taste of her delicious honey saturating the fabric. Fox made a quick reach to remove her underwear from his mouth, but Krystal was still one step ahead of him. She snatched his wrists out of the air, slamming them rough against the ground, pinning him helplessly underneath her. The tod looked back up at the vixen with wide eyes, holding her cocky gaze in shock.

"There. That ought to shut you up for a few minutes," she teased, planting a quick kiss on his temple to show she didn't really mind. "You already said you loved me. Now, I'm going to have my chance to show you exactly how I feel too. And I'm not asking." She stared up at him with hope and determination, with need and deviousness. Fox would need to have been blind not to see just how badly the vixen of his dreams wanted this. It made his heart melt into a mess of tender joy. How could he possibly fight against her?

The hunger on Krystal's face redoubled when he simply nodded his head, shrinking back into a submissive posture. He tried to make a small affirming noise in the back of his throat, but it ended up being absorbed by the clothing she'd stuffed between his teeth. She giggled when she heard the muffled sound, her chest bouncing with each laugh. Krystal leaned back down with a smile and a wink, biting on his lower lip before using her tongue and fangs to fish the garment back out of his mouth. She held it over him between her teeth for just a moment, soon taking it in hand and giving it a brief consideration. "We won't be needing these," she remarked matter-of-factly, a glimmer growing in her eye when she tossed it carelessly over her shoulder. "After all, if I left them in your mouth, I wouldn't be able to hear your cute little noises," she stated simply, getting another shudder out of him as she nuzzled into his balls, taking a deep breath of his masculine scent and letting her eyes close. She finished her thought when they fluttered back open. "I'm going make you moan and scream like a slut, Fox McCloud," she growled, her suddenly dominant posture and tone leaving him with no doubt that she meant every word she said. "And I intend to hear your every little squeak."

/

A/N: Hoo boy. So many things to say, and yet so little lucidity left to say them. This note will probably be on the shorter side for me. I hope you all enjoyed my first stab at sexy times between Fox and Krystal! I love these two if you can't tell. They're so sweet. But yeah, leave it to me to turn what was originally supposed to be a one shot into something that will require at least three parts. Oh well.

I've got a fair amount written on the next chapter of Brace for Impact, so keep an eye out for that coming out next. Thanks as always to Sani, FurFur, and Xengo for all their help and support in writing this. FurFur in particular for reading so much of this as I was writing it, and Sani for perpetually reminding me that I hadn't published this year until now, haha. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this, and no, I'm not dead, far from it. Just rather busy with everything else going on, so I'll be pumping out updates whenever I can amidst everything else. :) Thanks for reading, and super thanks for everyone who follows, favs, and reviews! Poundis, away!


End file.
